Konoha High School The Old Generation
by Venetta Scarlet de Milo
Summary: CHAPTER 12: BACK TO SCHOOL, AND GET READY FOR MINATO'S PLAN is FINALLY UPDATE! MinaKushi akhirnya mengetahui siapa gadis yang jatuh dari langit itu. Kini, liburan musim panas telah berakhir, dan Akatsuki harus mempersiapkan UN. Minato punya rencana untuk meningkatkan nilai Akatsuki yang super nista itu. Author sucks at summary. Just read, and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again!

Hyaaaa! Akuma muncul dgn fic pertamaku! Kali ini UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA! AKU MEMBUAT FIC BERGENRE ROMANCE!

Readers: Berisik!

Hiks, sadis.. Ya uda langsung aja!

Konoha High School The Old Generation

Rate: K+-T

Genre: Romance (ga kerasa), Humor (apalagi)

Disclaimer: Saya menyerah.. Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei.. *pundung di pojokan*

WARNING: Gaje, Galun, OOC, OC, aneh, abal, ngaco, typo (mungkin), dkk

Prologue

Lets save the Prince!

~Kushina's POV~

Yo! Namaku Uzumaki Kushina! Aku kls 5, umur 11thn kini aku sedang menuju ke sekolah! Untuk apa? Jgn tanya! Tentu saja main! Haha. Tapi diperjalanan aku melihat seorang anak laki2 berpakaian seragam sekolah yg keliatannya berbahan mahal. Tentu saja mataku langsung berbinar! Aku kan anak org yg biasa2 saja walaupun seharusnya kaya sih.. dan aku pelit, licik, serta mata duitan tapi bukan berarti aku menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang lho! Tapi sinar mataku terlihat berkilat2 nakal ketika melihat anak laki2 itu ternyata sedang diganggu anak2 berandal yg seharusnya mereka adalah murid kls 9 di sekolahku. Dgn segera aku mendatangi berandalan tadi.

~End Kushina's POV~

Kushina: "Hey kalian ngapain gangguin anak kecil? Iri y sama bajunya yg bagus? Klo iy bilang aja kali! Ntar tinggal minta ke ortu kalian!"

Berandalan 1: "Eh bocah curut! Jgn ganggu kami!"

Berandalan2: "Iy! Cwe buat apa ikut2an? Sono ke dapur aja ga usah sekolah! Urusin rumah!"

Berandalan 3: "Atau kau ingin kami palakin jg?"

Kushina: "Ga, aku ga mau kalian palakin! Dan sapa bilang cwe ga usah sekolah? Sapa bilang cwe di dapur aja? Ini jaman apa Bung?"

Kushina langsung menendang selangkangan berandalan pertama.

Berandalan 1: "Ittaaaiii!~"

Berandalan 3: "Ho, berani jg kamu y?"

Berandalan ke 2 dan ke 3 langsung menyerang Kushina tapi Gadis kecil itu dgn mudah menangkis dan menghindari serangan2 tsb tentu saja krn badannya mungil tapi Ia tinggi untuk ukuran anak perempuan seumurnya.

~Anak laki2's Pov~

Aku menatap gadis yg sudah menyelamatkanku Ia berambut merah panjang sepunggung yg dikuncir ekor kuda, dgn seragamnya yg berantakan dan…Hey! Knp dy lbh tinggi dariku? Siapa gadis itu? Knp dy berani bgt?

Kushina: "Giliranku y?"

Dy langsung melesat menonjok pipi Berandalan ke 2 sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan terpental sekitar 1,5 meter, dan dgn segera Anak itu mengejar Berandalan ke 3 dan menyikut tengkuk bocah nista tsb.

Akhirnya berandalan tadi pun diancam gadis itu dan menjadi anak buahnya.

Aku terkagum2, melihatnya wajahku memerah, mungkin krn aku malu terlihat menangis di depan seorang anak perempuan. Tapi, kl ini berbeda! Terasa lain..

Kushina: "Oh y! Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Panggil saja Kushina. Namamu siapa? Knp mereka mengganggumu? Knp kau di sini? Sekolahmu dmn? Umurmu brp? Kls brp? Rumahmu di da…"

Kusumpel pake tasnya dy krn klo ga bisa jd kuis ini.

Anak laki2: "Stop! Jgn sampai kau mau menanyakan golongan darahku, cita2ku, bahkan sampai merk bajuku?"

Kushina: "Emang niatku menanyakan itu jg padamu! Koq bisa tau?" * Kushina pasang wajah innocent*

Buset deh! Nie cwe 1 uda ngajuin pertanyaan seton, masih bisa pasang wajah innocent!

Anak laki2: "Kau ini mau menanyaiku atau menginterogasiku sih? Namaku Namikaze Minato, mereka malakin aku, aku lg berangkat sekolah, sekolahku di Konoha Gakuen, umurku 11thn, Kls 5 SD. Cukup jgn tanya lg klo kamu ga mau telat!"

Kushina: "Ok Minto-chan! Eh sekarang jam brp? HUAAA! Aku telat lg!"

Kushina lansung cabut.

Minato: "Hey, jgn panggil aku bgt, Kushu-chan!"

Kushina: "Biarin! Kau jg memanggilku bgt koq!"

Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berlari hingga tak terlihat lg.

Minato: "Gadis yg aneh…"

~End Minato's Pov~

Mereka sering bermain bersama setelah itu. Minato yg minta pindah ke sekolah yg sama dgn Kushina pun diizinkan. Hingga suatu saat, Kushina pindah ke Kota Uzushio.

Prologue End

Chapter 1

"Huaa! Aku terlambat lg!" Kata seorang gadis jangkung berambut merah panjang dikuncir 1 berantakan dgn seragam SMA termahal dan terelite di kotanya, Konoha City. Ternyata gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan seorang Uzumaki Kushina. Dy menabrak seorang laki2 berambut kuning duren cuman dy tdk memperhatikannya krn sedang terburu2. Dan cowok itu jg lg berlari. Tiba2.."Astaga! Aku salah arah!" Teriak Kushina sambil memutar arah.

~Di Kelas 11-1~

~Kushina's POV~

Oh kini aku malu melihat anak2 kebanyakan duit di depanku. Knp aku bisa masuk sekolah ini? Krn aku dapat beasiswa. Apakah bingung knp aku dapat beasiswa? Aku ini cerdas tapi aku nakal.

Jiraiya sensei: "Ohayou Uzumaki-san, Aku wali klsmu, Jiraiya sensei! *Pose Rock Lee dan Maito Guy* Silakan perkenalkan dirimu! *Pasang muka mesum*

Kushina: "Halo, namaku Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina. Umurku 16 tahun. Yg macem2 pasti akan kupermak mukanya!"

Satu kelas sweatdrop berjama'ah.

Hey! Sepertinya aku kenal deh cwo itu!

~End Kushina's POV~

Jiraiya: 'Kayaknya susah ngadepin nie cewek 1..'"Oke Uzumaki-san, kau duduk sebangku dgn Namikaze-san!"

Kushina pun berjalan dgn semangat ke meja laki2 yg dipanggil Namikaze-san sampai Kushina mengajak ngobrol makhluk yg sekilas mirip duren itu.

Kushina: "Uhm, hai! Namaku Uzumaki Kushina! Salam kenal! Mohon bantuannya! Namamu siapa? Ambil klub apa? Eskul apa? Rank- mpphh!"

Namikaze: *Nyumpel Kushina pake sandal Author* -Woy! Maling lu Min! ! *Minato dikeroyok warga sekapung* *Dirasengan Minato*-

"Diem! Namaku Namikaze Minato! Salam kenal jg Uzumaki Kushu-chan! Klo masih mau nanya awas kau, krn kita sudah kenal!"

Kushina: "Eh.. Mi..Min..Minto-cha..Minto-chan!"

Bletaaaaaaakkk!Kushina dijitak sama Minato.

Mereka pun mengobrol ditengah2 anak2 cwe yg memberi deathglare (walau ga semua sih..).

~Skip time nyampe istirahat~

Kushina: "Halo! Salam kenal!" Sapa Kushina 2 org gadis dan 4 org cowok yg duduk di sebelah Minato.

1 cwenya sedang tersenyum manis. Rambutnya yg panjang terurai. Yg 1 lg cantik jg, dikuncir 1, sedang ngomel2 ke cowok yg rambutnya kyak nanas yg mendengarkan dgn malas dgn mata setengah tertutup. Yang Satu lg matanya putih cowok, tapi rambutnya panjang di sebelahnya berwajah persis sepertinya. Sebelahnya ada cowok berambut panjang lg tapi tampangnya lbh dingin daripada sebelumnya yg terlihat keras.

Cewek manis: "Halo, salam kenal namaku Uchiha Mikoto"

Cewek galak: "Klo aku Yoshino."

Cowok nanas: "Huft, mendokusei.. Aku Nara Shikaku" *Tidur*

Cowok buta yg keras: "Aku Hyuuga Hiashi"

Cowok buta: "Aku adik kembar Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi"

Cowok dingin: "Aku saudara jauhnya Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku"

Mikoto: "Ya, kami memang hubungan darahnya jauh sekali! Hanya Kakek buyutku, Uchiha Madara, Memiliki adik dan adiknya adl Kakek buyutnya Fugaku-san"

Minato: "Dan aku Namikaze Minato! Calon penerus Namikaze Corp.!"

Kushina: "Ga nanya!"

Minato: "Ya uda sih!"

Yoshino: "Prikitiew!"

MinaKushi: "Apa sih?" *blushing* -cieeeeeeeeeehhhh!-

Mikoto: "Hm, anu.. Minato-kun.. sepertinya dekat ya.. dgn Kushina-chan.."

Minato: "Bgn Miko-chan, Kushina adl teman masa kecilku."

Semuanya (minus Minato dan Kushina) ber'oh'ria.

~Skip time pulang sekolah~

Kushina berjalan ke lapangan basket.

Kushina: "Selamat siang aku ingin mendaftar klub! Loh kau lg?"

Minato: "Halo Kushu-chan! Jgn kaget! Aku adl kapten tim basket sekolah ini!"

Kushina: *shock* "Kau? Kau kan payah!"

Minato: "Siapa bilang? Oh ya kamu ga tau klo ada peraturan perempuan dilarang ikut klub basket atau rugby?"

Kushina: "Tapi kamu kan tau klo aku jago? Lagian tadi kata Mikoto yg jd manager kalian semua, aku blh mencoba!"

Minato: "Kupikirkan dulu! Bagaimana Kakashi? Obito?"

Kakashi: "Entahlah.."

Obito: "Suruh dy ngadu ma senpai aja!"

Minato: "Ide bgs! Kushina! Kau kutantang untuk duel basket dgnku!"

Kushina: "Oke, aku siap! Datte bane!~"

TBC

…..

Kyaaaa! Akhirnya selesai jg! Senangnya! Susah bgt dapet feelingnya untuk nie fic soalnya pertama kali bikin romance. Semoga bgs yah! Romancenya memang blom kerasa ya? yah semoga chapter berikutnya jd lbh berasa romancenya ya! Yah review ditunggu untuk saran2 dan ide cerita Jujur ini temanya hari Kartini lho! (Kan uda lewat ya..) Trus klo ga ada yg review jg yah chapter depan ga dipublish.. *maksa*

Semoga semuanya menikmati!

Jaa!

Terakhir,

REVIEW PLEASE FLAME JUGA BLH TAPI DGN KATA2 YANG BAIK


	2. Chapter 2: Mikoto

Kembali lagi bersama Author stress ini!

Readers: Uda tau kalo lu stress koq, ga perlu disebutin lagi..

*ketiban batu*

Ok! Jujur awalnya puyeng bikin fic ini, cuman lama-lama bisa lancar juga.

Oke, chapter kedua ini mulai muncul romacenya.. (semoga kerasa..)

Happy reading!

Konoha High School The Old Generation

Disclaimer: Naruto punya saya! *NGIMPI!* Kalo Naruto punya saya, Naruto jadi ngaco semua ceritanya (alias gaje abal garing dan sejenisnya)

Genre: Romance (jangan ditanya kerasa atau ga!), Humor (sama seperti sebelumnya)

Rate: K+-T

Pair: MinaKushi, ShikaYoshi, FugaMiko, dkk

WARNING: MENGANDUNG GAJENESS, GALUNNESS, GARINGNESS, ABALNESS, TYPO (mungkin), ANEHNESS, OC, OOC, DAN SEJENISNYA. DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN GANGGUAN JIWA, SARAF, OTAK, DAN JANIN. BILA KEJADIAN BENERAN, SEGERA HUBUNGI PAMONG PRAJA!*ngaco*

Chapter 2

Minato: "Jadi, kau mengerti peraturannya kan?"

Kushina: "Peraturan apaan?"

Minato: "Peraturan lomba Menghias Nasi Tumpeng!"

Kushina: "Wah, kalo itu aku ga tau, soalnya aku blom pernah ikut. Kalo peraturan main bola jelas tau! Aku pegang MU!" (Author ngetik sambil nonton berita tentang bola)

Minato: "Tapi, MU kayaknya malam ini -sekarang jam 3 pagi coy!- bakal kalah ma PERSIJA.." *ga nyambung*

Kushina: "Oh tidak bisa! *gaya Koh Aceng (Sule)* Sejago-jagonya PERSIJA lebih menang PERSIB coy!" *Kushina uda tau kalo ga nyambung cuman anehnya tetep dipaksain nyambung*

Pain/Pein: "Menangan PSCS donk!" *Nongol tiba2 kayak jin*

MinaKushi: "Huuuaaaa! Senpai ngapain di sini?" *shock*

Mau tau posisinya MinaKushi pas tadi Pein tiba-tiba nongol?

Si Minato langsung loncat meluk Kushina dan Kushina refleks langsung menggendong Minato dengan gaya 'Bridal Style'. -Ckckckck dasar emang jiwa lo berdua terbalik ya! *Dirasengan Minato & Dilempar Kushina Ramen asin* *Author mangap* Hmm enaaaakk!-

Oke Bek tu de setori!

Akhirnya Kushina bertanding basket dengan Minato dan kejadian itu direkam oleh Kakuzu untuk dijual dan diupload ke Youtube 'Sapa tau jd terkenal kayak Briptu Norman Kamaru..' Pikir Kakuzu. Dan Konan sang juragan kertas pun' tak mau ketinggalan dia ikut-ikutan jeprat-jepret mengabadikan moment ini untuk dijual. Selain itu, Kakuzu juga memanggil Norman dan Udin untuk menghibur acara bak seorang pengamen keliling -Malangnya nasibmu 'Nak!-dan tentu saja yg melirik atau mencium bau badan Norman dan Udin aja suruh bayar apalagi nonton. Dan tentu saja Minato dan Kushina yang menjadi objek pembicaraan besok karena senpai-senpai mereka yang Matre ini (Akatsuki). Dan bisnis genk paling terkenal di Konoha Gakuen yang bermember 10 org yaitu Pein sang ketua bokep-DiChibaku tensei-, Konan si nenek kertas -dijadiin origami-, Itachi si anak SMP yang keriputan (Sepupunya Fugaku) -diamaterasu-, Kisame si ikan sepat -diiris samehada-, Deidara si teroris banci -Diledakin-, Sasori si pinocchio kadaluarsa -Dijadiin barbie-, Kakuzu adiknya Gayus Tambunan yang suka jadi rentenir (kadang jadi koruptor) -Dijahit-, Tobi si topeng loli -Dijadiin lolipop-, Zetsu si bunga bangkai berkepribadian ganda -dimakan-, Hidan si Jashin Lovers *disambit*. Dengan mantan member 1 orang yaitu Orochimaru alias Orowati si Ular keturunan cacing (hermaprodit) yang tinggal di taman lawang dan aneh bin ajaibnya dia ternyata juga jadi guru di KHS! Tapi ga begitu disenengin sama murid-muridnya karena sifatnya yang tidak menyenangkan dan begitu pula rupanya yang tak sedap dipandang -Dicaplok Manda-. ga akan berhasil klo di pinggir lapangan basket ga rame banget sama cewek-cewek yang memuji betapa kerennya (Baca: Nista) Minato yang sedang dipermainkan Kushina. Beserta cowok-cowok yang kagum dengan Kushina yang memang tampak keren bagaikan seorang cowok bintang NBA!

Whoops! Lihatlah pertandingan di lapangan tuh! Kushina mendribble bola sambil menggocek Minato. Kushina berputar sekali untuk menghindari tangan Minato yang kalo diperhatiin lagi, ternyata seperti sedang memeluk Kushina! Tapi Kushina tak memperhatikannya. Dia terus mendribble bolanya. Hingga jarak yang dekat menurutnya padahal menurut yang lain cukup jauh, gadis jangkung berambut merah itu melompat dan melakukan shooting di udara dan..Masuk! Ternyata Minato kalah oleh kegesitan Kushina saudara2!

Mikoto: *meluk Kushina* Slamet ya! Kamu masuk tim! Trus anggota pada pengen kamu jadi kapten tim basket! Jadi Minato turun jabatan jadi wakil! Tapi.."

Kushina: "Kenapa?"

Mikoto: "Setiap pertandingan kau harus menyamar menjadi cowok!"

Kushina: *Menatap Minato dengan tatapan menang* "Akan kupikirkan.."

Minato: *agak kesel* "Selamat ya Kushu-chan!"

Duuugg!

Kushina menonjok bahu Minato dengan kencang lalu merangkul cowok duren yang sekarang wajahnya memerah itu..

Kushina: "Sorry Sob! Aku cuman mau menang!" *Senyum manis*

Mikoto hanya bisa memandang pairing unik tersebut dengan mata yang agak berkaca-kaca. Namun, gadis manis itu langsung menyeka air matanya itu sambil berlari menuju toilet.

~Mikoto's Pov~

Hatiku sakit melihat Kushina merangkul Minato. Tapi tadi dia bilang 'Sob'! Berarti Kushina hanya menganggap Minato sebagai sahabatnya! Yes! Aku punya kesempatan! Aih! Mikir apa aku tadi!

Kyaaa! Air mataku mau keluar! Minato kan bkn milikku!

Baka Mikoto! Aku hrs ke toilet!

~End Mikoto's Pov~

Yah malang memang nasib Mikoto..

Dia memang mencintai Minato sejak perjumpaan pertamanya di TK tapi cewek Uchiha yang tabah itu tak pernah menunjukannya karen kata-kata Minato 3 tahun lalu..

~Flashback~

Minazuki Aiko (anak SMA kelas 2 di Konoha Gakuen yang centil dan menyukai Minato yang saat itu duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP) menyatakan cintanya pada adik kelasnya yang telat puber tersebut (Kayak Authornya ga telat puber aja!). Yuk kita intip adegan yang seharusnya romantis tapi jadi adegan yang gaje itu!

Ai: "Minato, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku!"

Minato: "Maksud senpai?"

Ai: *Mulai bete* "Aku mau jadi pacar kamu!"

Minato: "Oh.." *tampang yang teramat-sangat OOC*

Ai: "Kok cuma 'Oh'?"

Minato: "Gapapa, cuman kehabisan vocabulary aja." *tampang blo'on*

Semua yg nonton pun seperti biasa, sweatdropped berjama'ah.

Ai: "Trus mau ga?" *Kesel*

Minato: "Kalo ditraktir makan Bakso mau!"

Kakuzu: "Aku juga mau!" 'Lumayan ada yang nawarin.. Bisa irit!' Pikir Kakuzu.

Ai: "Jadi klo ditraktir bakso mau jadi pacarku?"

Kakuzu: "Iya!"

Minato: "Ya engga' lah yau!"

Ai: "Jiaaaaaahhh! Heh, koruptor kere! Siapa juga yang sudi jadi pacar lu? Najong deh!" *nunjuk-nunjuk makhluk halus bercadar yang mukanya.. NAUZUBILEEEEHHH! Ancur sangat! Bernama Kakuzu -dijual-* Ternyata setelah kejadian gaje itu, Minato sang jenius ga mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud senpainya yang suka berdandan menor tersebut saudara-sepupu! -Bosen saudarasaudara melulu!- Setelah beberapa hari kemudian dia baru mengerti. Untunglah saat kejadian, instingnya yang tajam langsung bekerja dan menolak pernyataan nista tersebut. Kalau tidak? Bisa bayangkan?

Mikoto bertanya pada Minato mengapa menolak semua pernyataan gadis-gadis (ga semua gadis sih ada juga yang setengah-setengah penghuni Taman Lawang) baik yg cantik maupun yang.. Ehem! Di bawah standar. Ini dia dialognya.

Mikoto: "Minato-kun, eto.. Aku mau nanya.."

Minato: "Nanya apa Miko-chan?"

Mikoto: "Eto.. Kenapa kamu menolak Minazuki senpai, Shion, dan yang lainnya? Apakah ada seorang gadis yang kau sukai?" *blushing*

Minato: "Hmm, sebentar kupikir dulu.. *pose detektif yang sedang berpikir* Oh ya! Mungkin ada.. Seorang gadis yang telah menolongku dari berandalan.. Dia kuat banget.. Tapi dia pindah ke kota seberang, Uzushiogakure.. *sedikit blushing* Memangnya kenapa Mikoto-chan?"

Mikoto: "Tak apa, aku hanya bertanya.."

~Flashback End~

Begitulah..

Sejak saat itu Mikoto membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan sejak dia tahu marga Kushina adalah Uzumaki, gadis Uchiha ini langsung curiga bahwa Kushina adalah gadis yang dimaksud Minato. Makanya dia berusaha agar Kushina bisa masuk klub basket supaya Gadis Habanero itu bisa dekat sama , sampai kapankah Mikoto dapat menyembunyikan dan membohongi hatinya?

TBC

...

Huft! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana alurnya kecepetan ya? Kependekan? Muter-muter? Aneh? Harap maklumlah saya kan masih amatiran! hehe

Balasan review saya serahkan ke Mikoto dan Kushina!

NHL-chan

Kushina: Wah! Venetta dibilang berbakat!

Mikoto: Gimana? Apakah chapter ini masih banyak yang disingkat? Chapter 1 nanti bakal Venetta edit lagi kok. Tenang aja!

Kushina: Ya Venetta biar kusuruh kerja yang bener! *nyiapin pecutan kuda*

Venetta: Makasih uda review! Review terus ya!

ASK N

Mikoto: Hehe.. Venettanya emang suka kayak Hiruma sifatnya, maklumin aja!

Kushina: Kalo soal genre humornya ngelebihin romance, yah harap dimaklumi sekali lagi karena emang Venetta tuh aslinya Author yang bikin fic bergenre humor. Bikin fic ini aja bikinnya gara-gara ada yang request dan lagi usil..

Mikoto: Review terus ya N-chan!

Oke tunggu chapter 3nya ya!

Jaa!


	3. Chapter 3: Uzumaki's Tragedy

*Boft!*

Author muncul dari balik kepulan asap dengan nistanya.

Hollow semuanya! Chapter 3 is update! Sekarang saya masukan unsur crime dan misterynya supaya tambah rame geto loh! *digetok*

Dan ratenya pun otomatis dengan terpaksa Author naikkan jadi T (Biasanya selalu K+).

Sebetulnya Vennetta ga banyak dapet review tapi Venetta tau banyak yang jadi silent readers Venetta. Tapi Venetta sebetulnya berharap supaya mereka lebih aktif. Terus trims banget buat yang udah ngefave nie fic!

Di chapter ini masa lalu Kushina dan ortunya Minato akan terkuak juga apa pekerjaan Orang tua Kushina, Ada hubungan apakah antara Kushina dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade sensei, dll.

Dan arigatou buat yang uda ngelike dan comment di facebook, Author ga mau banyak ngomong lagi langsung aja kita mulai!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Konoha High School The Old Generation<p>

Disclaimer: Venetta uda bosen digebukin massa gara-gara ngaku-ngaku jadi yang punya Naruto makanya saya mengaku kalo yang punya Naruto itu Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Humor, Crime, Mistery

Rate: T (pengennya K+..)

Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, (Slash HashiMito and JiraTsunaDan), ShikaYoshi, dkk

WARNING: MENGANDUNG GAJENESS, GALUNNESS, GARINGNESS, ABALNESS, TYPO (mungkin), ANEHNESS, OC, OOC, DAN SEJENISNYA. DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN GANGGUAN JIWA, SARAF, OTAK, DAN JANIN. BILA KEJADIAN BENERAN, SEGERA HUBUNGI SATPOL PP! *dibantai*

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hari ke 5 Kushina berada di Konoha Gakuen tepatnya Konoha High School dan ini adalah hari ke 20 Kushina di Kushina itu bekerja sambil lalu. Lagi pula dia jarang bertemu ortunya. Jadi, Kushina menafkahi dirinya sendiri walaupun ortunya, Hashirama Senju dan Uzumaki Mito selalu mentransfer uang tapi uang itu dia gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan adiknya yaitu Nawaki karena itu dia hanya membeli seragam sedikit dan hari ini seragamnya habis karena cuciannya belom kering. Akhirnya dia ke sekolah dengan seragam sekolah yang dulu yaitu sebuah seragam SMA cowok (Waktu di sekolahnya yang lama, dia masih bisa memilih seragamnya dan Kushina memilih seragam laki-laki).Dan motor yang biasa Kushina pakai ke sekolah dipakai adiknya untuk pamer. Awalnya Kushina marah, tapi adiknya yang nakal sekali itu berhasil kabur dari kakaknya yang saat itu sudah seperti setan yang memancarkan aura neraka tingkat 9. Alhasil Kushina harus naik bis umum untuk ke sekolahannya yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Mito: "Hati-hati di jalan Kushina! Aku menyayangimu!"

Hashirama: "Jangan lupa bekalmu! Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Kushina: "Ya Tou-san, ya Kaa-san! Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua!"

* * *

><p>~At The School~<p>

Minato: "Ohayou Kushina-chan, sekarang kamu jarang terlambat ya? Dan oh, sekarang kamu ganti kelamin ya? Bagus-bagus kau memang lebih cocok jadi laki-laki."

Kushina: "Kamu nyapa atau ngajak ribut sih?"

Minato: "Menurutmu?"

Kushina: "Ngajak ribut.."

Minato: "Tuh uda tau!"

BUAK! DASH! AKH! DAG! DUG! BUM! DOR! PRANG! KROMPYANG! BUK! CIAAATT! GUKGUK! MEOOOONG! KUKURUYUK!

Maka perkelahian pun tak terelakkan.

Yoshino: "Hey! Sampe kapan kalian mau berantem?"

Yoshino dateng bareng Mikoto.

Kushina: "Siapa yang berantem?" *Innocent Face*

Minato: "Iya betul! Siapa yang berantem coba? Setan kali!" *ikut2an pasan innocent face* akibatnya Murid-murid cewek pun langsung mimisan mendadak, pingsan mendadak, gila mendadak, ayan mendadak, stroke mendadak, dan terkena penyakit-penyakit lainnya. Dasar Minato pembawa bencana.. *dibantai Minato*****

Yoshino: "Ckckckck, kalian setannya, kalian ini kayak bocah TK aja!"

MinaKushi: "Gapapa donk! Kita kan masih kls 11! Daripada member Akatsuki, Si Sasori senpai sama Deidara senpai!" *Nunjuk DeiSaso (bukan pair) yang uda kelas 12*

DeiSaso berantem gara-gara si Deidara ngeledakin boneka barbienya Sasori.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

Sasori yang lagi maen barbie dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di ruang kelas seni yang sedang kosong kebelet kencing. Akhirnya, sang Pinocchio pun meninggal. Oops! Maksudnya meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju toilet. Sementara itu Deidara yang ingin mencoba bom terbarunya untuk meledakkan buku yang ada di meja guru yang ada di ruang kesenian tapi, si Saso menyingkirkan buku itu dan di atas mejanya ditaruh barbie kesayangan Sasori. Karena tuh buku ga pernah disentuh dan selalu ada di situ, pastinya si Dei yang merupakan murid yang ikut kelas seni hapal dan ia melempar tanah liat bomnya ke tempat yang tepat. Alhasil, dengan indahnya bom tanah liat yang menghasilkan ledakan yang kecil tersebut mendarat ke hidung barbienya si Saso

Dan..

"Katsu!" Teriak Dei.

Boooommm!

Meledaklah barbie di saat yang sama si Sasori kembali dari toilet dan melihat si Dei meledakkan barbienya tercinta otomatis ngamuk.

Saso: "Kau.."

Dei: "Apa?" *bingung*

Dei seketika melihat barbienya Sasori yang tinggal sisa separo palanya baru menyadari keadaan.

Dei: "Gomenasai Saso-danna! Aku ga bermaksud meledakkan barbiemu.."

Saso: "Itu barbie kesayanganku.. Kau.. Kau meledakkannya dengan seenak jidatmu! BAKA DEIDARA! DASAR TERORIS BANCI!" *lari keluar ruangan*

Dei: *ngikutin* "Apa kau bilang? Aku kan ga sengaja.. Maafin aku donk!"

Saso: "Enak aja lu! POKOKNYA LU HARUS GANTIIN BARBIE GUE! DASAR HERMAPRODIT!"

Dei: "Kamu koq jadi ngatain aku? Kalajengking purba!"

Akhirnya mereka berantem di koridor.

~Flashback end~

* * *

><p>Yah, sekarang jam olahraga, jam untuk memilih ikut olahraga apa, karena hari ini hari Jum'at.<p>

Kushina memilih Karate sedang Minato Kendo. Mikoto dan Yoshino memilih renang, Fugaku ikut olahraga lari dan olahraga atletik lainnya, sedang Shikaku kabur dari pelajaran dan tidur di atap.

Sepulang sekolah Kushina hampir naik bus menuju rumahnya, tapi dicegah Minato.

Minato: "Kamu mau pulang?"

Kushina: "Iya. Sial! Adikku sudah pulang meninggalkanku.."

Minato: "Ayo naik! Akan kuantar! Dimana rumah barumu?"

Kushina: "Mau pamer nih? Dasar! Mentang-mentang bawa mobil! Arigatou nanti kuberi tahu alamatku!" *naik ke mobil mewahnya Minato*

Minato: "Haha, dasar! Mau juga akhirnya! Aku ga pamer kok! Cuma pengen ngebantu aja."

Mereka ngobrol di mobil sampe mereka nyampe di rumah Kushina yang Mewah dan Megah.

Begitu sampai Minato langsung cengo melihat ternyata betapa kayanya Kushina.

Bayangkan!

Sebuah mansion besar dan mewah bercat biru muda cerah dengan pintu putih indah berukir2an yang indah pula, ada garasi yang menampung 1 motor, sebuah mobil mini van, dan sebuah mobil sedan mewah. Lalu Minato memandang Kushina dan tertawa.

Kushina: "Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?"

Minato: "Lie, bukan apa-apa cuma, aku ga nyangka kalo kamu itu orang kaya. Soalnya gaya sama penampilan kamu kayak kere sih!"

Kushina: "Kurang ajar! Eh ada apa itu kok rame sih depan rumahku? Ada polisi segala!" *kaget*

Minato: "Aih iya!"

Kushina langsung turun dari mobil dan menuju rumahnya.

Kushina: "Tadaima!"

Kushina shock melihat jasad orang tuanya dan adiknya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Kushina: "Sebenernya ada apa sih.." *mencoba untuk tenang*

"Kushina-chan.." Panggil seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan bermata hazel yang merupakan guru di KHS sekaligus Ibu dari Minato. Tentu saja Kushina kenal dengannya karena waktu kecil dia sering main ke rumahnya Minato yang gak kalah mewah.

Ya, wanita itu adalah Tsunade.

Kushina: "Tsunade baa-san? Kenapa baa-san di sini? Jiraiya jii-san juga?"

Minato: "Ada apa sih Tou-san, Kaa-san?"

Jiraiya: "Kushina, kami menemukan video yang diperuntukan untuk dirimu. Ayo ikut kami ke rumah! Biar aku yang menyetir!"

* * *

><p>~Di rumah Minato~<p>

Kushina menonton video yang ternyata rekaman saat pembantaian keluarganya. Mulai dari Nawaki yang melawan, lalu Hashirama yang melindungi Mito lalu Mito yang berusaha melawan. Sayangnya mereka semua bernasib sama yaitu mati di tangan orang-orang berbaju serba hitam dan bertopeng motif hewan.

Kushina: "Kenapa mereka membantai keluargaku?"

Tsunade: "Kami belum tahu. Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan dari awal.."

Kushina: "Kalo gitu, kumohon jelaskan Baa-san!"

Tsunade: "Baiklah, Jadi begini, Dulu aku adalah seorang yatim piatu. Lalu aku diangkat anak oleh adik kakekmu, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Keluarga Senju yang terkenal sebagai polisi tak terkecuali Aku dan ayahmu, Hashirama Senju. Suatu hari, aku dan ayahmu mendapat misi untuk menyelidiki orang-orang bertopeng hewan dalam video tadi bersama 2 mata-mata yang berasal dari keluarga mata-mata profesional yaitu Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Ya, mata-mata dari keluarga Uzumaki adalah ibumu Kushina, Uzumaki Mito. Dan Namikaze adalah mata-mata lainnya dari Namikaze. Karena misi tersebut cukup lama, aku mulai mencintai Dan. Aku pun menjadi kekasihnya. Begitu pula kaa-san dan tou-sanmu. Dan mati dibunuh orang-orang tadi dan dia memberi informasi bahwa nama group itu adalah Anbu Ne. Mereka adalah pasukan pemberontak yang dipimpin oleh Danzou. Lalu Aku dijodohkan ayahku dengan Namikaze Jiraiya, adik Dan. Awalnya aku hanya terpaksa tapi lama kelamaan aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya demi Dan. Begitu juga orang tuamu.. Begitulah ceritanya,"

Kushina: "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jiraiya: "Kau akan tinggal di rumah kami untuk sementara waktu."

Kushina: "WHAT THE?"

TBC

...

* * *

><p>Huft.. Hasil insomnia Author nih. Nyampe jam 3 nih! Yah kali ini humornya kurang ya? ntar bakal ditambahin lagi kok!<p>

Balasan review oleh JiraTsuna!

NHL-chan

Makasih ya udah review lagi! Eh? masih ada ya? Oke chapter 2 bisa aku edit lagi kok! Tapi chapter 1, aku dengan bodohnya salah mencet delete waktu mau edit dan akhirnya justru malah jadi ngedelete documentnya chapter 1, jadi ada saran ga ya aku musti gimana? Dan makasih udah ngefave fic ini!

Review terus ya! Review senpai adalah review yang selalu membantu dan menyemangatiku!

ASK N

Makasih yo, udah ngafave!

Review lagi ne!

uzumina mei-chan

Arigatou udah ngefave! Try to Be Feminim kapan diupdate nih? Ditunggu lho!

Review yah!

* * *

><p>Tunggu Chapter 4 ya!<p>

Jaa!

Terakhir jangan lupa,

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Duel!

Ehem!

Author gendheng uda balik lagi nie! Sapa yang nungguin kelanjutannya?

Kriiikk.. Kriiikk..

*bunyi jangkrik*

Hiks.. Ga ada yang ngikutin fic ini kayaknya.. Yah Author akan tetap berusaha. Mungkin pada heran kenapa aku milih Anbu Ne yang kupilih jadi antagonis soalnya emang awalnya aku mau pilih si Orobences jadi antagonisnya tapi kan uda banyak tuh si Oro yang jadi antagonis jadi bosen sekali-kali si Oro dijadiin tritagonis bahkan nanti di sekuelnya bakal jadi tokoh utama bareng tokoh Akatsuki lainnya. Lagian juga aku benci ma Danzou..

Oke, terakhir,

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Konoha High School The Old Generation<p>

Disclaimer: Naruto punya sensei saya yaitu Masashi Kishimoto sensei!

Rate: T

Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, ShikaYoshi, dkk

WARNING: MENGANDUNG GAJENESS, GALUNNESS, GARINGNESS, ABALNESS, TYPO (mungkin), ANEHNESS, OC, OOC, DAN SEJENISNYA. DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN GANGGUAN JIWA, SARAF, OTAK, DAN JANIN. BILA KEJADIAN BENERAN, SEGERA HUBUNGI RSJ TERDEKAT! *dimutilasi*

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Kushina melewati hari-harinya di rumah Minato dengan berbagai perasaan, dendam, kesel, penasaran, gregetan, sekaligus seneng yang aneh dan bahkan Kushina sendiri ga ngerti sama perasaannya yang satu itu. Kushina sebetulnya ingin melacak keberadaan Anbu Ne. Cuman yah, apa daya? *Sok puitis lu!* Kushina yang pinter dan jago nganalisis tetep aja bukan polisi atau detektif atau apalah namanya Author lupa! -Plak!-

Sekarang kelas XI-1 lg pelajaran Kimia yang dipandu oleh guru kita tercinta -hoeekk!- yang mantan Member genk Taman Lawang juga genk Akatsuki dialah..

Orochimaru sensei!

#GUBRAKKIRAINSAPA!

Sedang bosen-bosennya murid-murid yang bernasib sial itu (gara-gara punya guru yang yahh.. gitu deh..), eh masih ada aja 2 makhluk yang sibuk nulis-nulis trus dilempar. Siapakah mereka?

Lampu! Sorot mereka! *sok ngeboss*

Jengjengjengjeng!

Ooo ternyata pairing kita tercinta rupanya. Si MinaKushi.

Apa sih isi surat mereka?

So, tunggu apa lagi? Kita intip aja yuk!

Kushina: Nape kau? Bengong aja kayak kucing nunggu bertelor-?-...

Minato: Aku lagi ada masalah nie Kush..

Kushina: Masalah gimana? Kan kamu kaya, terkenal, banyak fansnya. de es beh, de el el. Kecuali kayak aku, keluarga baru dibantai sama si Danzou jelek bau itu! *diamaterasu Danzou*

Minato: Ehehehe kamu kesel banget sama si Tua bangka itu. Ya masalah aja.

Kushina: Eh kok kamu tau kalo dia uda tua? Uda pernah ketemu ya? Maksudku masalah apa?

Minato: Ya jelaslah udah! Orang Namikaze Corp. itu cukup berpengaruh di pemerintahaan Negara Hi. Ntuh tua bangka emang jutek sih.. Aku juga ga suka ma dia. Begitu tau kalo yang ngebunuh Dan jii-san itu Danzou, aku ingin menangkapnya tapi aku tak punya bukti. Hehe ada 2 masalah sie..

Kushina: Ooo. Trus masalahmu apa?

Minato: Ada 2..

Kushina: Iya! Tadi kamu uda bilang! Cepetan ntar ketauan Orowati baru tau rasa lu!

Minato: Penasaran nie yeee! Eh sejak kapan kamu kasih julukan ke Orobences?

Kushina: Sejak jaman dahulu kala! Uda ah! Bacot lu! Cepet! Gw bogem baru rasa lu! *ngirim deathglare tingkat 9 ke Minato*

(Catatan: di fic ini deathglare yg tingkatannya paling tinggi itu tingkat sembilan sesuai sama bijuu yg di Naruto)

Minato: Iya ampun boss! Jadi cewek kok ya ga ada manis-manisnya sie?

Kushina: Lu aja sono yang jadi manis! Gw mampusin juga lu lama-lama!

Wew! Sifat premannya Kushina mulai keluar nih!

Minato: Masalah gw adalah: Masa' gw yang keren nan cakep nan ganteng, baik hati, ramah, budiman, alim, rajin menabung, dkknya ini kalah ketenarannya sama si Sule,Udin, en Norman?

Penyakit narsisnya Minato jg kumat nih!

Kushina: Sekalian aja dermawan! Trus lu mau apa?

Minato: Oh iya itu! Aku lupa! Entahlah..

Kushina: Oke. Trus yg ke 2?

Minato: Kush, aku kurang apa sie? Operasi plastik? Uda, spa? Uda, meni pedi? Uda, ke salon tiap 2x seminggu? Uda, bertapa di kuil para Goldies yang ada di anime Saint Seiya? Uda, ke dukun beli susuk? Hmm, mikir-mikir dulu deh yang ini, berendem kembang 7 rupa juga uda. Apalagi yang kurang coba? Kok lu masih kagak ngejar-ngejer aku? Sumpah deh! Cuman kamu seorang doank yang biasa aja kalo bareng aku! Minimal cewek-cewek yang bkn tmn deketku itu mimisan!

Kushina nyengir kuda sambil nahan ketawa gara-gara baca suratnya Minato yang isinya curcol ancur ga ketulungan.

Kushina: Ada yang kurang. Kamu belom nyemplung ke sumur tempatnya Sadako. Emangnya Mikoto ma Yoshino suka ma kamu? Kok cuma aku doank?

Minato: Siapa sadakonya? Kamu ya? Si Yoshino dulu ngejar-ngejar aku juga, cuman sekarang dia jadi suka sama Shikaku. Kalo Mikoto? Entahlah.. Tapi mukanya sering blushing klo terlalu deket sama aku..

Kushina: Heh! Mana ada sadako rambutnya warna merah? Habis ngecat di salon ya ciiinn! Ya DL kalo gitu.. Lagian buat apa aku suka ma banci yang nangis kalo diganggu berandalan?

Minato: Sadis kau! Tapi mungkin jg kali ya jeng!

Kushina meletin sahabatnya yang 1 itu. Yang dimeletin justru malah blushing.

Minato: Kutantang kamu berduel di atap sekolah pulang sekolah!

Kushina: Males lah duel ma banci!

Minato: Kamu takut?

Kushina: Lu bilang gw takut hah?

Minato: Kalo iya?

Kushina: Oke kalo lu maksa, gw terima tantangannya.

Kushina yang sebenernya lagi Habanero mode rank 1 itu memancarkan devil smirknya yang indah itu..

Minato sebenernya agak takut juga sih.. Tapi dia pengen banget bisa ngalahin Kushina. Dia bener-bener terobsesi sama cewek Berambut merah menyala itu.

* * *

><p>~Skip time nyampe pulang sekolah~<p>

Kali ini Author males bikin dialog jadi normal aja ya!

Di atap sekolah sudah ada MinaKushi dan Jiraiya sensei yang sudah waswas soalnya anaknya itu lumayan kuat tapi Kushina? Readers pasti tau jawabannya. Makanya Jiraiya agak takut Minato kenapa-napa soalnya dulu dia pernah ditonjok Kushina nyampe masuk rumah sakit untuk ke 2 kalinya (yang pertama waktu dia remaja dihajar Tsunade gara-gara ngintipin Tsunade di onsen) cuman gara-gara dia ngintipin Kushina lagi numpang mandi di rumah Minato.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Minato.

"Siap-tte bane!~" Jawab Kushina dengan keras dan lantang serta penuh semangat.

"Oke, kita mulai aja ya?" Tanya Jiraiya hampir memulai.

"1 2 3 MULAI!" Kali ini Jiraiya beneran memulai duel itu.

Minato menyerang, menyerang, dan menyerang, tapi ada saatnya Minato menggunakan otaknya yang lebih jernih dikit daripada Kushina.

"Kush! Liat tuh! Warung Ramen Ichiraku diskon 65%!" Teriak Minato tiba-tiba.

Dan spontan, Kushina yang maniak ramen langsung lengah mencari-cari papan tulisan diskon itu. Jiraiya sampe geleng-geleng ngeliatnya. Dan saat ada kesempatan Minato memanfaatkannya sebaik-baiknya atau malah mencari mati? Minato yang merasa memiliki kesempatan langsung menyerang Kushina bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya...

"Kau.. KAU CURANG MENYERANG SAAT AKU LENGAH! KAU.. KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU MARAH! GYAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kushina ngamuk! Rambutnya yang merah melayang dan teruntai jadi 9 bagian! Matanya yang violet berubah jadi merah scarlet. Entah kenapa bisa begitu.. Author yang bikin juga heran -plak!-.

Kecepatan dan kekuatan Kushina bertambah! Jiraiya menutup mata. 'Waduh! Gawat nih! Minato gimana ya? Bisa mati dia.. Aduh! Ga tega gw ngeliatnya! Merem aja lah!' Batin Pria 35thnan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kushina di belakang Minato lalu menendang pantat Minato. Minato dengan indahnya mencium tanah air yang dicintainya -plak!-. Baru Minato bangkit, Kushina menendangnya dengan telak di dagunya hingga Minato terlihat sedikit terangkat. Tiba-tiba tangan Minato dipegang Kushina, lalu Kushina mempraktekan aikido yaitu membanting Minato ke tanah.

"Kau sangat kuat ya, Kushu-chan.." rintih Minato.

Ajaib! Kushina berangsur-angsur menjadi normal kembali.

"Minato! Kamu gak pa-pa?" Tanya Kushina panik.

Minato cuman nyengir kuda ke arah Kushina dan dengan laknatnya memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang ompong 3 akibat serangan dahsyat dari Kushina tadi. Tak lama kemudian Minato pingsan dengan nistanya.

* * *

><p>~Minato's Pov~<p>

Huaaa! Gimana nih dia jadi habanero mode? Mana tingkat 9 lagi. Itu kan sudah melegenda dahsyatnya.. Si Kushina orangnya juga emosian sih.. Yah pasrah aja deh! Eh gila kalo aku pasrah! Kan ada gosip yang beredar dulu waktu SD kalo Kushina berubah jadi Habanero tingkat 9 bisa ngebunuh orang! Haduuhh gimana nih? Ittai~ Sakit banget! Uda lah pasrah aja daripada ngelawan? Uda ga mungkin! Ntar yang ada dia bisa-bisa berubah jadi Jubii! Klo begitu uda pasti aku berakhir di liang kubur..

Sudah buram..

Kalo memang aku mau mati..

Aku ingin menyebut nama panggilan gadis kasar yang kucintai itu dariku paling tidak sekali saja..

"Kau sangat kuat ya, Kushu-chan.." Aku memujinya untuk kesekian kali. Dan ajaib! Dia kembali normal! Dia berlari ke arahku dan sepertinya menanyakan keadaanku tapi entahlah aku tak tahu.. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya, tapi kalo emang benar, dia betul-betul bodoh! Bagaimana tidak? Orang dia yang bikin aku babak belur gini!

Tiba-tiba semua gelap..

Kurasa semua inderaku mati rasa..

Apakah aku mati? Atau pingsan? Semoga hanya pingsan..Tak lama kemudian coba kubuka mataku. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Aku melihat Kushina. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik bak seorang malaikat..

Eh? Tunggu! Tadi kubilang 'malaikat'? Malaikat pencabut nyawa kaleee! Mana ada malaikat berandal?

"Kau sudah sadar ya Minato?" Tanya Kushina. "Kalo uda sadar ayo bangun Minto-chan!" Lanjutnya.

"Huh! Jangan panggil dengan kata-kata bodoh itu lagi." Jawabku.

~End Minato's Pov~

TBC

...

* * *

><p>Huft selese akhirnya..<p>

Pendek ya? Gomen ne! Mata Author lagi sakit. Mata kiri Author bengkak dikit en merah. Mata Author uda lumayan sipit tambah sipit deh! Bisa dikira orang Chinese beneran neh! (jadi inget omongan Mbak yang ada di warnet langganan)

Chapter depan humornya bakal nongol lagi.

* * *

><p>Untuk balesan review:<p>

**uzumina mei-chan**

Gak papa sih.. Cuman biar heboh aja.. Hehe

Arigatou udah review, review terus ya!

**NHL-chan**

Oke Tita-san. Nanti akan kuusahain.

Eh emang iya, ya?

Kalo update kilat.. Akan kucoba selama liburan ini!

Yosh! Arigatou buat semua masukannya! Review terus ya!

* * *

><p>Arigatou buat semua yang udah review dan semua silent readers! Review dari readers sangat berati untukku dan selalu menyemangatiku!<p>

Terakhir,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gadis Misterius

Halo readers semua!

Author gendheng nan error sudah mengupdate fic gaje yang juga hasil dari kekurang kerjaan Author. Trus makasih banget buat yg uda comment dan like ficku. Tapi, Aku lebih butuh review readers di FFN (). Klo pengen tau Pen namenya Author di FFN apa langsung aja tanya Authornya.

Special Thanks for:

Henry

Nina

Kat-san

N

Patrick

Tita-chan

uzumina mei-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School The Old Generation<strong>

Disclaimer: Saya yakin Masashi Kishimoto ga akan mau ngasih Naruto ke mangaka sekaligus Author amatiran kayak saya (bayangkan! Bikin komiknya ga dipakein proses penintaan!).

Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Crime, Mistery

Rate: M! *dibantai readers* Bercanda koq! Maksud Author itu T!

Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, ShikaYoshi, DeiTayu (Coming Soon! *all sweatdropped*), dkk

WARNING: OC, OOC, ABAL, TYPO, JELEK, GARING, GALUN, GA NYAMBUNG SAMA JUDULNYA EN SUMMARYNYA, ABAL, DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN GEGAR OTAK, GANGGUAN JIWA, GANGGUAN JANIN, DIARE, DAN PENYAKIT NISTA LAINNYA. BILA KEJADIAN BENERAN, SEGERA HUBUNGI AKATSUKI! *ditampolin Akatsuki*

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Minato bangkit dari kuburnya *dirasengan* eh maksud Author dari posisinya semula yg tiduran. Lalu cowok cakep yang lagi topless itu berjalan menuju Kushina yang sampe mundur2.

~Kushina's Pov~

Eh mau apa Minato? Aku pun mundur2 tapi, GAWAT! SUDAH MENTOK! Dia pun menyandarkan tangannya ke tembok "Kau mau apa?" tanyaku. Tapi dia malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Lalu berbisik lirih,

"Aku mau.."

"Kyaaaa!" teriakku sambil menendang selangkangannya lalu segera ngacir ke kamarku.

~Normal mode~

"Aduh, sakit sekali. Dasar tomat baka! Padahal aku mau teriak di kupingnya supaya dia kaget tapi ternyata aku malah ditendangnya!" Minato menggerutu sambil mencak-mencak kayak orang gila *Author dibantai Minato*.

Kasian Minato yang ternyata cuman pengen ngejailin Kushina malah ditendang dengan tanpa prikebancian! (Kushina: Kualat sih lu!) Oh, poor Minato!

Tak lama setelah adegan mesra (baca: sadis) itu berlalu Jiraiya masuk ke kamarnya Minato.

"Ohayou Minato!" sapa Jiraiya pada Minato yg panik gara-gara hampir ketauan sifatnya yang amat sangat ga elit itu. Bayangkan! Seorang siswa teladan, pemain basket andalan sekolah (sekarang posisinya digantiin Kushina), Musisi jenius, Pangeran sekolah yang sempurna, Idola cewek, Pewaris Namikaze Corp. ketauan mencak-mencak gaje cuman gara-gara ditendang cewek!

"Anata wa daijoubu desu ka? Kelihatannya kau sedang kesal sekarang?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Huh! Bukan kelihatan lagi! Tou-san emang ga liat apa kalo aku lagi kesakitan!" ujar Minato yang masih kesal sama Kushina.

"Soal Kushina ya?" tanya Jiraiya lagi (dan lagi).

Minato tak menjawab. Cowok duren itu masih meratapi nasibnya.

"Fufufu, aku sudah menduganya. Kau menyukai Kushina kan?" tebak Jiraiya.

Tebakan Jiraiya tadi tepat mengenai sasaran.

Mau bukti?

Minato langsung membuang muka karena menutupi blushingnya! OMG!

"Hey! Benar kan?" ujar Jiraiya.

"Huh!" Minato mendengus kesal.

"Hahahahaha!" Jiraiya tertawa meledek Minato yang masih blushing.

* * *

><p>~Hari Senin di sekolah~<p>

Kushina turun dari mobil mewah (mepet sawah -plak!-) Minato dengan dituntun Minato yang membukakan pintu. Mereka berdua disambut hangat dengan bisik-bisikan teman-temannya.

Mikoto langsung menyambut Kushina.

"Ohayou Minato-kun, Kushina-chan!" sapa Mikoto.

"Ohayou Mikoto-chan!" sapa MinaKushi.

"Eh, Minato-kun, aku boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Mikoto.

"Boleh" jawab Minato.

"Baiklah aku main basket dulu ya! Sampai bertemu di kelas!" ujar Kushina sambil berlari ke arah lapangan.

"Minato-kun, apakah Kushina-chan itu peremuan yang kau ceritakan dulu?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Eh? Anu.. Ng. Ga koq! Bukan dia! Haha" Minato tertawa garing sambil gelagapan bohong ke Mikoto..

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban dari Mikoto.

* * *

><p>~Saat di kelas~<p>

~Kushina's Pov~

Males nih masa' pelajaran pertama malah pelajaran pertama, biologi, Tsunade sensei ga masuk! Sebenernya sih aku udah tau kalo sensei lagi sakit. Kan aku tinggal serumah..

Sebetulnya ga masalah kalo digantiin guru yang agak normal dikit daripada yang sekarang.

Tapi emang uda dasarnya nasib.

Setiap Tsunade sensei lagi ga masuk, selalu aja si Orowati yang ngegantiin.

Dan seperti biasa, selalu pula belajar tentang ular kalo si Orobences yang ngegantiin.

"Ohayou murid-muridku!" sapa Orochimaru sensei.

Kami semua pun berdiri, "Ohayou sensei!"

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang pernapasan ular," jelas Orobences.

"Belajar tentang ular mulu sensei! Sekali-kali belajar tentang dinosaurus kek!" sahutku dengan tidak sopannya.

Dan semua murid pun setuju.

"Uzumaki-san!" bentak Orowati.

"Ada apa senseiku yang manis dan cantik jelita?" sahutku dengan innocent face yang kupasang sebagus-bagusnya untuk menutupi rasa mualku saat mengucapkan kata-kata norak itu.

"Ehem! Tidak apa-apa" jawab Orobences.

Aku mengarahkan tanda peace dan cengiran nakal khasku ke arah Mikoto dan gadis itu pun tertawa cekikikan.

Hehehe benar kan? Kalo banci dipuji cantik itu langsung tak berdaya?

Selama pelajaran kami semua sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sensei kita tersayang -hoek!- yang lagi ngejelasin sampe mulutnya berbusa.

Tak lama kemudian bel yang menandakan selesai sudah cobaan kita meihat wajah hancur sensei alias bel istirahat.

"Hati-hati Uzumaki-san," ujar seseorang di sampingku yang kukenal sebagai Kazuhiko-san. Gadis misterius yang duduknya di paling belakang. Dia benar-benar misterius!

"Hey! Kushina!"Ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku mencari ke arah suara itu dan aku mendapati bahwa Misaki Najiko (OC nih!), seorang siswi yang menjadi ketua Minato FG dan ketua klub cheerleader yang memanggilku. Perawakannya sedang, cantik, terkesan sok seksi, dan angkuh. Mungkin memang pantas dia berlagak seperti itu karena dia adalah model iklan dan juga seorang covergirl.

"Kushina, ikut aku ke ruang klub cheerleader!" ujarnya sambil menyeretku.

Aku sih ngikut aja, toh juga aku penasaran ada di sana aku cengo'! Ternyata cuman nama doank yang 'Cheerleader Club'! Isi ruangannya?

Foto Minato segede bagong yang lagi senyum, semua pose Minato lengkap difotoin dan dipajang di dinding!

Ruangan itu gelap dan hanya diterangi lilin-lilin. Tiba-tiba, indera penciumanku terganggu dengan bau minyak nyong-nyong! Buset dah! Ini cewek-cewek pada mau nyantet Minato kali ya?

Aku dipersilahkan duduk tapi tiba-tiba aku diikat dan pintu di kunci! Ada apaan sih?

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Baiklah Kushina, tolong jawab pertanyaan yang kami ajukan kalau tidak kami semua tidak mempertanggung jawabkan nasibmu" kata Najiko.

"Pertama, apakah kau pacarnya Namikaze-sama?" lanjut Najiko dengan pertanyaan yang menurutku bodoh.

"Hey! Jawab!" bentaknya.

"Bukan! Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjadi pacarnya," jawabku sekaligus menyidirnya.

"Huh! Itu tidak perlu 'Uzumaki'!" jawabnya dengan menekankan kata Uzumaki.

Aku tahu alasannya. Murid-murid memang berprasangka yang tidak benar tentang orang tuaku karena jarang datang ke acara-acara sekolah, mereka mengira keluargaku adalah keluarga 'broken home'. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar! Kami semua saling menyayangi! Aku marah sekali tapi aku berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan nama margaku yang Uzumaki itu, aku bisa menggantinya dengan nama 'Namikaze'.." sindirku lagi.

"Cukup! Sekarang aku mau bertanya, apa warna kesukaan Namikaze-sama? Ukuran baju? Ukuran sepatu? Golongan darah? Blablablablablablablabla" mereka semua memberondongku dengan serentetan pertanyaan ga mutu, ga elit, dan konyol itu.

"Kenapa kalian semua bertanya hal-hal seperti itu padaku? Aku hanya akan menjawab 1 pertanyaan warna kesukaan Minato adalah biru, biru langit.." jawabku asal. Jujur, aku sebetulnya ga tau apa warna kesukaan Minato. Tapi aku seperti merasakan Minato menyukai warna biru.

"Apakah itu benar Kushina?" tanya Najiko lagi.

"Ya" jawabku dengan gaya santai.

"Baiklah, aku punya 1 pertanyaan terakhir yang wajib kau jawab atau, kau akan kehilangan sebelah matamu."

Aku bergidik ngeri ketika melihat ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dan ia tersenyum psycho.

"Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah kenapa kau selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Namikaze-sama? Juga apakah benar gossip yang beredar yaitu, kau pernah tidur 1 tempat tidur dengan Namikaze-sama?" tanya cewek sadis itu.

"Itu namanya 2 pertanyaan baka hime!" ujarku sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Eh? Emang iya ya? Aku ga berasa lho!" kata Najiko dengan blo'onnya.

Aku pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ah masa bodo dengan pertanyaannya! Lebih baik kau jawab dengan benar cewek rendahan!" bentaknya kepadaku.

Aku mencoba untuk sabar dan menutupi kemarahanku. Sungguh! Aku tak rela! Masa aku dibilang cewek rendahan? Aku betul-betul merasa terhina. Selama ini aku selalu menghargai seorang perempuan dan selalu memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Selama ini tak ada yang berani menginjak-injakku.

"Cepat jawab!"

"Iya, aku memang pernah tidur dengan Minato di tempat tidur yang sama. Tapi, itu karena suatu hal. Aku juga tidak ngapa-ngapain. Kalau soal antar jemput aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Lalu? Kau memakiku dengan sebutan cewek rendahan? Lebih rendah mana dengan kau? Najiko?" ujarku sambil tersenyum karena aku baru ingat kalau aku memiliki data-data murid di sini juga guru-guruku. Itulah sebabnya aku bisa membuat Baka Orochimaru takluk. Aku bersyukur karena telah menguasai teknik Hacker. Yah, tentu saja karena aku berasal dari keluarga mata-mata.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Ah, apa perlu kubeberkan kepada yang lainnya bila kau itu bekerja sampingan sebagai-"

"DIAM!" belum juga aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tapi dia sudah menghentikannya.

"Tahu darimana kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Itu rahasia." jawabku dengan santainya.

"Dasar wanita murahan!" jeritnya sambil mengayunkan pisau lipatnya.

Aku sudah pasrah. Aku juga toh tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi..

Kini cita-citaku untuk menjadi novelis sudah pupus.

Aku hanya ingin balas dendam.

Bodoh? Memang.

Minato maafkan aku..

Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nawaki..

Tampaknya kita akan berkumpul lagi bila aku tetap seperti ini..

Mungkin memang terkesan lebay..

Tapi kayaknya cewek ini tidak waras..

Jadi kemungkinan aku mati masih ada..

JEPRET!

Bunyi kamera..

"Najiko-san! Kau mau apa dengan Kushina-chan?" tiba-tiba Mikoto berteriak sambil membuka (baca: mendobrak) pintu dengan tanpa memperhatikan perasaan sang pintu-?-.

"Mikoto?"

"Bagaimana Minato? Apa mau dilaporkan ke Kepsek, si Hiruzen-sama?" tanya seseorang dari balik kegelapan.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" ucap seorang lainnya yang sama-sama tidak nampak fisiknya.

"Si- Siapa kalian?" jerit Najiko.

"Siapa aku? Aku Namikaze Minato sang 'Ketua Osis'." jawab orang kedua.

"Dan aku, Uchiha Fugaku, wakil ketua osis." jelas orang pertama.

Minato!

~End Kushina's Pov~

"Na.. Namikaze-san? A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Najiko dengan sok tak bersalah.

"Ingin apa? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Tomat jelek sahabatku yang aneh itu!" jawab Minato sambil menunjuk Kushina.

Kushina kesal.

Tapi dia senang.

Ternyata Minato sangat mememperhatikannya sampai ia tahu dimana Kushina.

Soal Mikoto bisa ngedobrak pintu yang dikunci juga berkat Minato yang punya serentetan kunci cadangan, secara gitu dia kan ketua osis.

"Najiko-san! Aku, Minato, dan Fugaku akan melaporkanmu!" ujar si cewek Uchiha.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?" bantah Najiko.

"Hn? Begitukah? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai 'wanita penghibur' yang bisa dibooking? Ingat! Tsunade sensei juga seorang dokter! Kau bisa diperiksa! Lalu juga ini!" kata Fugaku yang tumben kata-katanya ga Fugaku pun menunjukan foto dalam kameranya.

Yup! Itu adalah foto Najiko sedang mengacungkan pisaunya.

Najiko hanya bisa membisu.

"Fugaku! Kau bawa Najiko ke Hiruzen sensei! Kalau perlu bawa Hyuuga kembar bersama kau! Aku akan mengurus di sini" perintah Minato sigap.

"Hai'!" jawab Fugaku lalu dia segera berlalu sambil menuntun (baca: menyeret) Najiko.

Setelah Najiko agak jauh Minato menatap gadis-gadis yg mengenakan seragam cheers.

"Hoy! Baka yaro! Duren jelek! Ngapain kau liat cewek-cewek norak itu! Dasar mesum! Cepetan lepasin aku!" bentak Kushina dengan sok kasar.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Gomenasai! Mikoto, tolong bantu aku!" kata Minato.

"Baik!" dengan segera Mikoto melepaskan ikatan-ikatan di kaki dan tangan Kushina.

"Mikoto, kau bawalah Kushina ke kelas dulu. Pelajaran Takamaru sensei pasti sudah mulai. Nanti Shikaku marah-marah lagi gara-gara kita ga nongol di kelas" ujar Minato yang nadanya sudah melembut dibanding tadi.

Kushina dan Mikoto pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kalian! Kenapa kalian membiarkan Najiko seperti itu?" bentak Minato terhadap gadis-gadis.

Gadis-gadis itu diam. Mereka mati ketombe begitu dibentak Minato.

"Sudahlah! Besok kalian semua harus menghadap kepala sekolah bersamaku! Awas kalau kabur!" ancam Minato sambil berjalan meninggalkan cewek-cewek itu.

Tujuan Minato kini yaitu ke ruang kepala sekolah KHS, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Di sana mereka membicarakan kejadian tadi. Semuanya (Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi & Hizashi, Minato, Fugaku) menginterogasi Najiko dan mendapati hasil yang harus dirahasiakan dari kembar Hyuuga (Fugaku emang uda tau dari dulu masalah keluarga MinaKushi).

* * *

><p>~Di Kelas~<p>

"Permisi sensei! Maaf terlambat." kata Mikoto.

"Tak apa, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi." jawab Takamaru sensei yang sekarang sedang mengajar matematika.

Kedua gadis cantik itu pun duduk di bangku mereka yang emang udah sebangku.

"Hey Miko! Kushi! Kau kemana aja sih! Koq daritadi ga keliatan?" tanya Yoshino.

"Hey Yoshi-chan! Panjang ceritanya. Lebih baik, kau tanya saja pacarmu, si Shikaku!" kata Mikoto.

Yoshino pun jadi blushing dan agak salting karenanya.

"Eh? Emangnya kapan Yoshino jadi pacar Shikaku?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Dari kemaren tau!" kata Mikoto yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang ketinggalan berita itu.

"Hey, kalian berdua meledek aku terus sih! Kalian sendiri? Gimana, hm? Kapan punya pacar?" sindir Yoshino balik.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, Nara-san sampai kapan mau ngobrol?" kata Takamaru sensei.

"Gomen sensei!" jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

* * *

><p>~Pulang sekolah~<p>

"Yo! Minato, kemane aje lu? Ga keliatan dari tadi" tanya Kushina.

"Ngurusin tuh cewek gila!" jawab Minato asal.

"Hehehehehehehehe" Kushina nyengir kuda ke Minato sambil naik ke mobil.

Di mobil Minato membuka pembicaraan."Kush, darimana kamu tau kalo si Najisko itu cewek gituan?" tanya Minato.

"Aduh Minto-chan, aku ini kan mata-mata! Baka yaro-tte bane! Lagian kan namanya Na-ji-ko! Bukan Na-jis-ko!" jawab Kushina dengan nada meledek juga sengaja mengeja nama Najiko.

"Huh! Kau ini selalu aja ngeledek!" kata Minato.

"Eh Minato, aku ingin kembali ke rumahku." kata Kushina.

Minato kaget ga ketulungan.

"Hah? Serius lo? Kamu ga betah tinggal di rumahku?" kata Minato.

"Duarius malah! Ga koq aku betah. Aku seneng malah" kata Kushina sungguh-sungguh.

"Eh? Ah? Sudahlah! Nanti kita bicarakan bersama ortuku di rumah!" kata Minato.

"Ya" jawab Kushina. "Oh ya, satu lagi! Darimana kau tau aku diseret sama Najiko?" lanjut Kushina.

"Dari Kazuhiko-san," jawab Minato singkat.

"Oh," sahut Kushina.

'Siapa dia? Siapa Kazuhiko Miyu? Dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran! Hanya dia yang tidak dapat kutemukan data-datanya!' pikir Kushina.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tujuan.

Namun, Kushina justru malah mendapati kabar mengejutkan yang sama sekali tidak ternyata sudah ada di rumah duluan dan menyambut mereka.

"Tadaima!" kata MinaKushi.

"Selamat datang!" kata Tsunade.

"Kushina, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.." kata Tsunade.

"Apa Baa-san?" tanya Kushina.

"Tapi kuharap kau bisa tabah.." kata Tsunade.

"Ya" jawab Kushina.

"Pamanmu, Tobirama Senju, meninggal terkena serangan jantung.."

TBC

...

* * *

><p>Huft! Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai!<p>

Kayaknya makin ga nyambung ya sama alur aslinya?

Maklumlah, masih amatir.

Lagian kan kalo dibikin mengejutkan kan seru! *digetok readers*

Heheheh

Balasan review!

**uzumina mei-chan**

Aduh.. Jangan dicium donk.. *ngacir*

Ya! Arigatou! Ternyata kita senasib ya.. *terharu -lebay dot com-*

Waduh.. Ampun! Oke deh aku bales lewat pm juga!

Review terus ya!

**NHL-chan**

Nih udah Tita-chan!

Arigatou udah review!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

Like me! *ditampol* Haha Kushina emang sadis. Kubikin berdasarkan sifatku sendiri yang emang mirip sih..

Arigatou! Salam kenal juga!

Review terus ya!

* * *

><p>Oke terakhir,<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jiisan!

Oey!

Authornya dah ngeupdate nie fic satu! Ceritanya tentang penyelidikan! Dan chater depan, Akatsuki ikut ambil bagian. Oke,

Enjoy it guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School The Old Generation<strong>

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: MinaKushi

Genre: Menurut readers?

Rate: M! *dipentung* Maksud saya T sodara-sodara!

Warning: Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata karena keabalannya! Untuk obatnya anda bisa segera mencari di toko mainan terdekat!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kushina langsung roboh.

Gadis itu jatuh bersimpuh lutut dan menahan tangis dan amarah.

~Kushina's Pov~

Aku menutup mataku. Aku tak percaya ini! Jii-san juga? Kini aku sendi- eh? Kok hangat? Aku membuka mataku. Minato? Minato memelukku! Pipiku memerah! Tidak!

"Bodoh! Kau tidak sendirian tau!" kata Minato padaku.

Lho? Koq dia bisa tau apa yang kurasain?

"Hime, kalo kamu mau nangis, nangis aja!" Minato menyuruhku untuk menangis? Kenapa dia memanggilku hime? Kenapa dia bisa tau pikiran dan perasaanku? Tapi aku sudah puyeng banget sama kasus keluargaku. Aku emang kepingin menangis dari tadi..

Aku pun menumpahkan segala beban dan emosiku. Ya, aku menangis di pundak Minato.

~End Kushina's Pov~

Setelah puas nangis, Kushina segera menelpon Jiraiya.

"Halo, tou-san? Kushina ingin bicara denganmu" ujar Minato dalam telpon.

"Halo jii-san! Aku mempunyai permintaan. Ijinkan aku ikut mengotopsi dan melihat TKP! Boleh? Arigatou gozaimashita jii-san! Hm, baik!" Kushina bicara dengan Jiraiya dalam telepon.

"Minato, ayo kita pergi ke TKP!" perintah pun segera berangkat bersama Tsunade ke TKP.

* * *

><p>~Di TKP~<p>

"Permisi, saya Tsunade, dokter dari kepolisian." kata Tsunade.

"Saya Namikaze Minato anak dari komandan Jiraiya. Dan ini Uzumaki Kushina keponakan korban," jelas Minato kepada para polisi yang saat itu sedang bertugas.

"Hai saya Uzumaki Kushina. Bolehkah saya memeriksa TKP?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya silahkan. Saya inspektur Kogoro Kobayashi (OC nie!) salam kenal. " kata inspektur mengijinkan tapi dengan nada yang sinis.

'Koq rasanya aku pernah melihatnya?' batin Kushina sambil berjalan ke ruang makan pamannya yang saat itu menjadi TKP kasus tersebut. Setelah sampai di sana Kushina tertegun melihat sebuah gelas dan obat. Sesaat ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Minato.." panggilnya. Minato segera datang.

"Ini.. Ini pembunuhan," kata Kushina lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato tak mengerti *bego lu Min! Masa pembunuhan aja kaga' ngerti! - Author dicincang Minato-*.

"Begini lho, pangeran bodoh, kasus ini kuduga jii-san dibunuh. Sudahlah, untuk lebih pasti, kita tanya hasil otopsi ke kaa-sanmu!" jelas+ajak Kushina. Minato yang ditarik Kushina terpaksa menurut.

* * *

><p>~Di kantor polisi bagian ruang otopsi mayat~<p>

"Permisi kaa-san.." kata Minato.

"Oh, Minato rupanya. Bagaimana? Mendapat petunjuk?" tanya Tsunade.

"Begini baa-san, aku berpendapat bahwa jii-san mati dibunuh dengan racun." jelas Kushina dengan seringkas-ringkasnya.

"Cocok! Setelah diotopsi tadi aku menemukan zat ganjil di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah diteliti, ternyata itu adalah obat pemacu jantung dengan dosis di atas rata-rata. Sekarang kita harus menyetor informasi ke Jiraiya." kata Tsunade menyudahi pembicaraan. Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju ruangan Jiraiya.

~Di ruangan Jiraiya~

Tok tok pintu diketuk dari luar terdengar.

"Ya, masuk!" Jiraiya membalas ketukan tadi.

"Lapor jii-san! Kami mendapat info! Korban diduga dibunuh menggunakan racun pemacu serangan jantung!" kata Kushina dengan gaya tentara.

"Bagus! Siapa yang mendapat info itu?" tanya Jiraiya antusias.

"Para ladies.." jawab Minato dengan santainya.

"Eh?" Jiraiya cengo' dengan tampangnya yang paling bego *coba bayangkan!* sambil memandang Kushina dan istrinya.

Sementara Kushina yang diliatin cuma nyengir nakal khasnya. "Jii-san, bolehkah aku membawa Shikaku ke TKP?" tanya Kushina kepada Jiraiya yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta seulas senyuman dari Jiraiya.

Tiba-tiba,

Urunda hitomi no oku ni

Kawaranu kimi no sugata

Dokomade sekai wa tsuzuku no

Todaeta hibi no kotoba

Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo

Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku

Oshiete umi wataru kaze

Inori wa toki wo koeru

Inori wa toki wo koeru~

"Mana Hpku? Mana Hpku?" seru Kushina kebingungan sambil meraba-raba celananya (Kushina selalu ngeganti rok seragamnya sama celana pendek sedengkul yang longgar).

"Ah ketemu!" seru Kushina setelah berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan -lebay dot com-.

"Halo? Oh, Kakuzu senpai! Ada apa? Iy. Eh Akatsuki mau ikut? Si Pein ngotot sampe ngebanting pierching-pierchingnya yang karatan? Tobi nyampe nangis-nangis? Keriputnya Itachi tambah panjang? Si Konan senpai juga nyolong ayam Pak Haji untuk disiksa? Yang lainnya juga? Wah gawat kalo gitu! I.. Iya! Oke! Bo.. leh!" Kushina bicara dalam telpon dengan Kakuzu dengan gaya yang agak er- lebay..

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Akatsuki mau ikut.." jawab Kushina frustasi.

"Ya udalah biarin aja. Eh ternyata kamu suka lagu slow ya?" tanya Minato dengan nada menggoda.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo aku suka? Ga demen loe? Ribut sini! Lagian juga sebenernya gw pengen pasang lagunya Flow yang Sign cuman Authornya ga apal liriknya cuman bisa nyanyinya." jelas Kushina yang sempet bangkit jiwa *yankeenya. Secara gitu, Kushina kan bekas **banchou. Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dikuncir ekor kuda dan berkulit 200% asli Indonesia dari balik kepulan asap.

"Sape lu?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku? Aku Author fic ini tau!" kata gadis misterius tadi yang sekarang diketahui bahwa dia adalah Author fic ini.

"Oh, Author, kirain s

* * *

><p>apa.. Mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Kushina nyantai.<p>

"Kamu yang ngapain! Pake bocorin rahasia perusahaan segala! Aku juga suka lagu itu tau!" Author ngamuk-ngamuk gaje.

"Kush, kamu bisa jelasin alasan analisismu?" tanya Minato yang terang-terangan ngacangin Author.

"O tidak bisa (sule mode: on)! Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Kushina ga kalah cuek.

Setelah semua pergi, Masuk seorang perempuan muda misterius.

"Permisi, Komandan, anda memanggil saya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, tolong awasi Kushina dan Minato. Jaga mereka! Jangan sampai gagal dan ketahuan! Nyawamu taruhannya!" ujar Jiraiya serius.

"Baik!" kata gadis itu sambil hormat lalu beranjak pergi.

TBC

...

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Koq pada kabur? Tungguin donk! Hiks.." Author stress gara-gara ditinggal.

* * *

><p>*= premanberandalan

**= bossnya preman

* * *

><p>Selesai! Akhirnya juga crime yang paling menonjol ya? Ga pa pa lha! Kan seru yang penting -plak!-!<p>

Udah lha! karena bikin di HP dan batterynya sekarat sekian dan terima kasih untuk yang telah sudi membaca fic abal dan laknat ini!

Maaf ya kalo kali ini pendek chapternya! Author lagi stress sie!

Oke! Balasan review untuk 3 orang yang selalu setia mereview ficku yang abal ini!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

Wew ada yang ngereview chapter 1 lagi!

Arigatou!

Hehehehehe aku sibuk terus makanya suka agak ngaret.

Begitulah.. Tapi kalo sama cowok doank kalo sama cewek aku hampir gak pernah main kasar.

Nih udah!

Review lagi ya!

**NHL-chan**

Arigatou sudah mau mampir!

Arigatou untuk pemberitahuannya. Aku bakal usaha'in supaya EYDnya lebih bagus bukan EYD (Ejaan Yang Diplesetkan).

Mampir lagi nyo!

**uzumina mei-chan  
><strong>

Jelas sekali! Wuih kayaknya repot amad nyampe minjem ke Obaa-san. Mendng minjem ke Jashin! *lebih repot kaleee!*

Hohoho itu akan terbuka misterinya masih lama. Dan ada cewek misterius lagi di chapter ini. tebak-tebakan yuk!

Review lagi Mei-chan!

* * *

><p>At the last,<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Konan Diculik!

Halo readers!

Apakah kalian semua masih setia mengikuti fic amburadul ini?

Kalo masih, Venetta amat-sangat seneng! Kali ini, MinaKushi akan dibantu Fugaku, Shikaku, dan Akatsuki (walaupun malah nyusahin) berusaha membokar misteri kematian Tobirama diselingi humor-humor gaje bin galun yang 'mungkin' akan mengocok perut readers sekalian (eneg saking gajenya maksudnya).

Oke, Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School The Old Generation<strong>

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Crime, Mistery, Humor

Rate: T?

Pair: MinaKushi

WARNING: OC, OOC, ABAL, TYPO, JELEK, GARING, GALUN, GA NYAMBUNG SAMA JUDULNYA EN SUMMARYNYA, ABAL, DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN GEGAR OTAK, GANGGUAN JIWA, GANGGUAN JANIN, DIARE, DAN PENYAKIT NISTA LAINNYA. BILA KEJADIAN BENERAN, SEGERA HUBUNGI WARTEG TERDEKAT! *dibom*

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Hoy Fugaku, Shikaku!" panggil Minato.

"Hn," jawab keduanya.

"Jadi begini, Shikaku, aku, dan Kushina mencari ruang rahasia Tobirama jii-san, lalu Fugaku, Hidan, Itachi, dan Obito menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang terakhir kontak dengan jii-san, terus Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame sama si Kakuzu nyari barang-barang yang kira-kira bisa jadi petunjuk, trus Pein, Konan, sama Dei meriksa tempat-tempat yang terakhir dikunjungi. Oke?" jelas Minato luas alas kali tinggi.

"Oke (un)!" kata semuanya kompak.

Akhirnya semua mulai bekerja.

Fugaku dengan mulusnya mendapatkan informasi pertamanya dari seorang pemilik kolam renang yang kebetulan sedang ada di kolam renang berkat Itachi.

"Bang, mau numpang nanya Bang," ujar Itachi agak gugup.

"Nanya apa?" tanya si Abang agak sewot, secara gitu, dia kan lagi asyik nyanyi lagu dangdut dan memperdengarkan suaranya sendiri yang 'menurutnya sendiri' indah tiba-tiba diganggu oleh panggilan Itachi dan kalo 'menurut Author' emang suara Itachi ancur walaupun si Abang tadi masih jauh lebih ancur..

"Gini Bang, saya mau nanya, apakah ada pengunjung yang bernama Tobirama Senju tadi pagi?" tanya Itachi grogi berat ngeliat tampang si abang yang ga sedap dipandang –plak!-.

"Ada! Malah hampir tiap pagi ke sini Cuma buat main air! Mana mainnya di kolam cetek yang biasa dipake anak-anak TK lagi! Semua pengunjung jadi pada kabur gara-gara ngira dia pasien RSJ Grogol yang kabur! Mang napa kok dateng-dateng nanya tentang dia?" si abang ngejelasin. Nampaknya si abang ini punya dendam kesumat sama Tobirama.

'Ternyata Tobirama jii-san punya hobi yang aneh ya.. Mirip Kushina senpai.. Ckckck,' batin Itachi sweatdrop.

"Anu- aku disuruh keponakannya nanya ke abang. Sudah dulu ya bang, saya mau pulang," Itachi pamit dan segera ngacir balik ke induknya.

Setelah Itachi sukses, Fugaku cs segera pergi ke target berikutnya yang merupakan warteg sebelah rumah temen Author yang pen-namenya 'ASK N 123' (kalo mau cari di FFN boleh kok! –digetok N-).

Dan kali ini giliran Uchiha yang mengkhianati tabiat klan Uchiha yaitu sifat dingin, Obito. Tapi Obito (atau sering dipanggil anggota Akatsuki lainnya dengan nama Tobi) ga mungkin bergerak kalo gerakannya itu gak sukses bikin orang yang ngeliat jadi sweatdrop berjama'ah.

"Halo Pak!" sapa Tobi ramah kepada seorang bapak yang sepertinya pemilik warteg.

"Halo nak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si bapak yang kayaknya lebih ramah daripada si abang yang ada di atas.

"Eh? Bantu apa ya? Obito anak baek lupa tadi ke sini mau ngapain. Uda deh, Obito mau beli lolipop aja!" kata Obito dengan riang. Mungkin Obito ga liat kalo si bapak uda sweatdrop nyampe keringetnya habis.

"Nie lolipopnya nak!" kata si bapak yang kebetulan ngejual lolipop juga.

"Makasih ya pak!" Obito langsung cabut meninggalkan bapak tadi yang lagi teriak-teriak manggil Obito supaya ngebayar.

Sementara itu, di tempat Fugaku cs (minus Obito) yang uda mulai bete nungguin Obito. Dan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tiba!

"Gimana Tob?" tanya Hidan semangat '55 (bosen '45 mulu! Hihihi).

"Gimana apanya? Liat nih senpai! Tobi tadi beli lolipop!" cerita Obito sambil menunjukkan lolipop yang baru dibelinya.

"Jadi kau selama itu ternyata hanya membeli sebuah lolipop?" tanya Fugaku yang menyadari ulah gaje sepupu jauhnya itu.

Baru ketebak ulah Obito, dateng si bapak pemilik warteg,

"Hoy! Kamu! Yang pake google orange! Ayo bayar lolipopnya!" teriak si bapak.

"Maafkan kelakuan sepupu saya pak! Dia emang gitu! Ini saya bayar semuanya," kata Fugaku sambil menatap Obito dengan tatapan yang berarti,

'kau-mempermalukan-nama-keluarga-Uchiha-tau!' dan Itachi pun ikut-ikutan Fugaku dan menghadiahi Obito deathglare mautnya.

Yah karena si Obito ga becus ngumpulin informasinya, Fugaku turun tangan sendiri untuk mengorek info sebanyak-banyaknya.

Beda lagi sama Hidan yang keki dan uring-uringan dengerin ceramah Pak Haji yang panjang, lebar, dan luas itu demi dikasih informasi. Secara gitu, Hidan kan menganut ajaran sesat yang menganggap Jashin-lah dewanya. Hidan juga fanatik. Makanya dia keki banget sama si Pak Haji yang tidak mengakui adanya seorang DJ (Dewa Jashin). Tapi Hidan berhasil! Mereka pun melanjutkan misinya. Sekarang kita tengok Sasori cs!

Mereka menemukan satu strip obat penyakit jantung, gelas, dan nomor telepon dokter dari sebuah RS yang ga jauh dari rumah Author. Dr. Kogoro, begitulah tulisannya. Dan karena Kakuzu ogah ngabisin pulsa buat nyetor info, maka Zetsu-lah yang menjadi korban.

Sementara itu, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya mata-mata mengikuti mereka ikut sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>~Di tempat Minato cs~<p>

"Gimana? Berhasil ga?" tanya seorang gadis yang menurut analisis detektif Conan adalah seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

"Mendokusei.. Kau benar-benar merepotkan! Ini sudah berhasil! Silahkan diperiksa," kata seorang cowok berambut nanas yang menurut Author dengan ga yakin Nara Shikaku (belom kenalan soalnya.. Hehe).

"Aku diSMS Zetsu, katanya ada nomor telepon Dr. Kogoro, coba kalian periksa data-data itu!" kata Minato tiba-tiba.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya Kushina, Minato, dan Fugaku menemukan suatu fakta yaitu, Inspektur Kogoro Kobayashi bekerja paruh waktu sebagai dokter dan sekarang, dia sudah mati.

"Dia dokter langganan jii-san, pantes aja aku pernah ketemu," kata Kushina.

"Bodoh! Tapi siapa Kogoro yang sekarang? Masa setan! Mana ada setan masuk kepolisian?" kata Minato sambil ngompol ketakutan.

"Ada, si Setan Bunglon," kata Shikaku tenang.

"Hah? Sapa tuh?" tanya MinaKushi dengan begonya.

"Makanya, baca dulu nyampe selesai, baru nyimpulin," kata Shikaku sambil menunjukan monitor laptopnya yang berisi data si Bunglon.

Si Bunglon (nama asli ga ada yang tau termasuk Author) adalah anggota Anbu Roots yang ahli menyamar dan mengerti ilmu kedokteran. Dan sepertinya dialah yang menyamar sebagai Kogoro.

"Astaga! Pein cs uda kusuruh untuk pergi nyelidikin ntu dokter," kata Minato panik.

"Berarti kalo dugaan ini bener, mereka dalam bahaya, ayo, kita harus segera menolongnya! Minato! Hubungi Fugaku dan Zetsu. Maka semua menuju RS Konoha.

* * *

><p>~Di RS Konoha~<p>

"Anak-anak lagi ngapain? RS kan hari ini tutup," kata seorang dokter kepada Pein cs.

"Dokter sendiri sedang apa di sini bukannya RS tutup un?" kata banci ga modal, Deidara membuat sebuah serangan balik.

'Sialan kayaknya anak-anak ini agen mata-mata rahasia anak buah Uzumaki. Mana tampang-tampangnya kriminal semua lagi, kubikin pingsan trus kuculik aja yang cewek,' batin si dokter yang kayaknya gak kenal Akatsuki.

Dan, dia pun segera menjalankan rencananya dengan mulus. Walaupun Konan sempat melawan, dengan sigap si dokter membius Konan hingga gadis berambut biru itu pingsan.

Tak lama sepeninggal Konan dan dokter, MinaKushi, Fugaku, Shikaku, dan Akatsuki (minus Pein, Dei, ma Konan) datang dengan heboh dan mereka shock melihat Pein dan Deidara dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Kita terlambat," kata Kushina.

"Leader? Dei?" Akatsuki panik dan segera menyadarkan kedua kawannya itu.

Begitu bangun, si Pein langsung maki-maki dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Aku benar-benar bodoh!" seru Pein.

"Emang dari dulu leader bodoh," celetuk Hidan yang mendapat hadiah deathglare dari teman-temannya.

"Leader, dimana Konan?" tanya Zetsu.

"Konan diculik un," kata Deidara lirih.

"APA?" teriak semuanya (minus Pein dan Deidara)

TBC

...

* * *

><p>Author: Nah, balasan review, suruh Akatsuki aja ya!<p>

Konan: Author! Nasibku gimana nih?

Author: Jalanin dulu tugas dariku!

**Satria DK**

Itachi: Arigatou Satria senpai!

Konan: Difave? Boleh! Boleh!

**NHL-chan**

Pein: Hehe emang sih agak kangen review dari Tita-chan.. *nosebleed

Konan: *tampol Pein*

Hidan: *sweatdropped* Eh masih ada ya? Sebelah mana?

Kakuzu: Sama-sama, bayarannya ditransfer ke rekening saya ya! #digaplokauthor

Author: Gak kok! Cuman bercanda!

**uzumina mei-chan**

Danzo: Emang nih Authornya gak ada kerjaan!

Author: Lah kok lu nongol di sini sih?

Sasori: Oey! Dan, lu ngambil bagian gue tuh!

Danzo: Gak, bentuk demo aja habis aku kayaknya bakal dinistai nih bentar lagi..

Kushina: Daku malah sudah mulai..

Minato: Aku jadi OOC banget..

Author: Udah-udah, iya Mei-chan, ada lagi, masa? Coba perhatikan baik-baik! Apa ada hubungannya satu sama lainnya?

* * *

><p>Danzo: Aku gak mau disiksa!<p>

MinaKushi: Kita juga!

Akatsuki: Kita selalu jadi korban penyiksaan Author-author di FNI! Cukup sudah!

Fugaku: Kalo kalian sih uda bakat..

Author: Selama kalian ada di sini jangan harap kalian bisa hidup tenang tanpa Author nistai! Kekekekeke (Hiruma style)

All: GEBUKIN AUTHOR!

Author pun tepar digebukin para chara.

Author: Ampun! Nyerah gue terakhir.. *tepar*

All Chara: REVIEW PLEASE! *nyiapin senjata masing-masing*


	8. Chapter 8: Double Dates

Yuhuuu!

Venetta apdet kilat neeehh! Beri tepuk tangan donk!

Readers: Ga ada tepuk tangan, adanya tepuk muka, mau?

Jangan! Ya uda lah, langsung saja kita mulai,

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School The Old Generation<strong>

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Menurut readers?

Rate: M! *dipentung* Maksud saya T sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah air-?-!

Warning: Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata karena keabalannya! Untuk obatnya anda bisa segera mencari di toko bangunan terdekat!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"WHAT?APA?NANI?" hujan lokal dari Hidan pun segera memenuhi muka Kakuzu yang langsung tepar di tempat.

Ternyata Shikaku yang ketimpa Kakuzu.

"Bangun senpai, berat nih! Aduh, kau ini sangat merepotkan!" Shikaku ngedumel aja walaupun dalam hati keki banget (Author puas banget bikin Shikaku menderita *digorok Shikaku*).

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita beraksi! Kekekekeke" Kushina tertawa ala Hirumanya Eyeshield 21.

Alhasil, semua dengan suksesnya merinding sampe terkencing-kencing *bayangkan!* ngeliat Kushina yang mulai ketularan sifat setannya Hiruma.

"Kushi, kamu gabung ke klub amefuto DDB ya?" tanya Sasori agak takut.

"Belom sih, tapi aku ngefans berat sama mereka," Saso pun bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban dari Kushina.

Besoknya,

pukul 07.50 pagi,

3 orang pemuda masuk ke sebuah rumah sakit.

Setelah bicara pada direktur rumah sakit selama kurang lebih 9 menit, mereka keluar ruangan dengan membawa kunci.

Mereka segera menuju sebuah ruangan dokter.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter masuk dan disusul pasien pertamanya.

"Selamat pagi nona Uzumaki, anda sudah mengenal saya, bukan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang dokter kepada pasiennya yang berambut merah panjang.

"Ya dokter, saya ingin mengambil teman saya kembali" jawaban si nona Uzumaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Uzumaki Kushina mampu membuat sang dokter tercekat.

Karena panik, si dokter segera menyerang Kushina dengan membabi buta. Kushina menyeringai nakal. Dan,

Jepret!

Sebuah kamera beraksi memotret adegan di atas *nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas*.

"Khukhukhu, terjebak. Kau hebat juga ya, membuat rencananya, Minato," ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari balik tempat tidur pasien.

"Tentu donk!" sahut pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang dipanggil Minato tadi.

"Jangan lupakan aku," jawab seorang pemuda berambut nanas.

Si dokter mematung. Lalu dia segera menahan tangan Kushina menodongkan pisau bedah di depan leher Kushina.

"Kalau kalian maju, aku bunuh dia!" teriak si dokter.

Naas nasibnya, dia salah nyandra.

Kushina dengan lihainya menendang si dokter lalu kabur dan datanglah Akatsuki.

"Dimana Konan?" suara Pein menggelegar di ruangan tersebut.

"Dimana Konan?" sekarang seluruh anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein dan Konan) bertanya dengan tampang dan nada yang paling horror bahkan lebih horror daripada tampangnya Orochimaru.

"Eh a-anu- itu.." si dokter ketularan gagapnya Haruka (cewek buta yang ada di kelas XI-2).

"Dimana dia, setan bunglon?" tanya Kushina sambil melepas topeng dan wig si dokter yang ternyata si setan bunglon. Dan tampaklah seorang pria berambut hitam.

_Popi popi popi po.._

_Popi popi popi po.._

Ringtone hape Minato yang judul lagunya Popipo yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku berbunyi dan mengundang tawa.

Entah kenapa seorang Namikaze Minato menyukai lagu ini. Author pun juga heran..

"Nani? Tou-san menemukan seorang siswi SMA berambut biru di lemari besar milik inspektur Kogoro? Itu pasti Konan senpai! Oke aku segera ke sana," Minato kaget nyampe keselek hapenya -plak!-.

Akhirnya, penjahat bunglon dipakein topengnya lagi dan dibawa anak-anak SMA yang bolos ini ke kantor polisi.

~Di kantor polisi~

"NANI? KOGORO SUDAH MENINGGAL? LALU SIAPA DIA?" Jiraiya kaget setengah hidup dan menghasil jigong maut no jutsunya ke arah Shikaku.

"Ya, dia adalah anggota Anbu Ne. Namanya ga ada yang tau. Tapi julukannya si Setan Bunglon. Ahli biologi dan kimia, dan dengan keahliannya itu, dia menjadi penyamar unggul karena dapat menciptakan membuat topeng yang nyaris persis sama dengan wajah asli. Sekian berita dari saya. Dan jii-san tolong jangan bikin badai lokal di mukaku," ujar Shikaku dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Pein, teman-teman," sebuah suara perempuan yang lembut datang dari arah pintu.

"Konan.." ujar Pein lirih sambil berlari ala film India ke arah asal suara tadi yang ternyata Konan.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan urus sisanya. Kalian boleh pulang bersama teman kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kok gak sekolah? Kalian bolos ya?" kalimat Jiraiya tak terbalas karena yang diajak bicara udah kabur duluan.

"Dasar anak-anak bandel!" Jiraiya mencak-mencak dengan tidak elitnya di ruangannya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Minato dan kawan-kawan lagi di rumah Kushina.<p>

Semua begitu ribut (Shikaku suara ngoroknya juga ribut). Tapi tidak dengan Deidara, dia mematung di depan hapenya. Minato mulai memperhatikan cowok (atau cewek?) berambut blonde itu dan menegurnya.

"Hoy! Senpai, kau sedang apa? Bengong terus, nanti kesambet setan banci lho!" Deidara memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Minato.

"Huft, gini lho Min, kamu tau kan anak kelas satu yang namanya Oto Tayuya yang jago main suling itu?" tanya Dei sambil blushing.

"Oh, Oto-san, yang punya empat saudara laki-laki dan mirip Kushina itu kan? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Aku menyukainya, dan aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan.."

Seisi ruangan yang sebenarnya mencuri dengar percakapan tadi langsung membisu.

"Dei, ternyata kamu cowok tulen," kata Pein.

"Ternyata kamu suka cewek juga ya," kata Zetsu.

Semuanya kaget. Dei yang selama ini dikira err-yaoi, dan bersifat kayak err-banci ternyata menyukai seorang siswi kelas X-1 yang terkenal sebagai yankee di sekolah bersama keempat saudaranya! Sungguh sebuah fakta yang mencengangkan!

"Kamu harus buru-buru! Siapa tau perasaanmu terbalas! Dia lumayan cantik lho!" kata Pein nosebleed dan disambut tampolan dari Konan.

"Eh tapi.."

"Ga ada tapi-tapian! Kamu harus cepet kirime-mail ke dia! Suruh Sasori senpai tuh yang playboy untuk ngetikin e-mailnya!" kata Minato memotong.

"Ga bisa! Ini harus diketik Dei sendiri. Kalo Minato bilang sifat Tayuya-san mirip aku, berarti dia ga bakal kemakan rayuan gombalnya si Sasori senpai, dan mungkin malah jadi jijik sama Dei senpai!" Kushina menjelaskan kemungkinan soal Tayuya yang emang kayaknya 100% bener.

"Okelah kalo begitu," kata Dei ragu-ragu.

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu,<p>

di Taman Konoha, seorang makhluk yang gak jelas kelaminnya mondar-mandir dengan tampang cemas.

"Aduh, Tayuya-san dateng nggak ya, un?" ujar makhluk tadi yang diketahui bernama Deidara.

Tiba-tiba,

"Hoy, senpai! Maaf aku telat," kata seorang gadis cantik berambut merah berantakan yang mengenakan baju cowok bernama Tayuya.

'Wew! Dia benar-benar simpel dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, un,' batin Dei kagum.

~Tayuya's Pov~

Ini kencan pertamaku! Kencan pertamaku! Dan aku merusaknya dengan bajuku! Salahkah bila aku nggak punya baju perempuan selain seragamku? Salahkah jika aku lagi kismin dan gak punya duit untuk beli baju sekarang? Kimimaru b***g*ek! (kata-kata Tayuya yang kasar Author sensor) Dia pelit banget sih! Barang gopek aja gak mau ngasih pinjem.

"Hey senpai! Jangan bengong! Ntar kesambet lho!" ujarku asal ke Dei senpai yang lagi bengong. Apa bajuku segitu jeleknya?

"Eh? Nggak kok! Kamu keren Oto-san! Kamu bahkan lebih keliatan maskulin daripadaku, un.." renung Dei sedih.

"Nggak juga ah! Jangan terlalu resmi, panggil Tayuya aja cukup!" ujarku menghibur.

Mungkin kalian heran, kenapa aku bisa menerima ajakan kencan darinya. Alasannya sederhana. "Aku tertarik".

~Flashback~

Huft! Hari Jum'at. Hari yang seru sekaligus melelahkan. Aku habis tawuran lagi sama SMA Kiri. Mereka ingin menguasai daerah sekolahku. Aku tau kalo sampai mereka menguasai daerah kekuasaanku, mereka akan memeras murid-murid yang lain. Makanya, aku tawuran terus demi sekolahku. Sialnya, aku dan saudara-saudaraku yang selalu dicap sebagai berandalan. Dan kalo udah begitu, sepupuku, Kaguya Kimimaru, yang menghidupi kami, pasti langsung ceramah.

Nasib.. nasib..

Tiba-tiba, hapeku bunyi. Menandakan ada e-mail masuk.

Segeralah kubaca.

From: deiblonde_

Selamat sore Oto-san, ini Deidara, anak kelas XII-1, un. Hm, gimana ya, un? Errr- maukah kamu kencan bareng aku di.. Dimana ya, un? Menurutmu bagusnya dimana, un? Gimana kalo di Taman Konoha, un? Soalnya aku gak mungkin ngajak kamu ke Taman Lawang, un, itu kan tempatku biasa mangkal, un. Ups! Maksudnya, aku sering lewat situ, un! Oh iya, jam berapa ya bagusnya, un? Jam 9 pagi aja ya, un? Gimana mau gak, un?

Aku tersenyum membaca e-mail itu. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengajakku kencan. Sebagai yankee, aku memang ditakuti. Tapi kali ini ada orang aneh yang kukenal sebagai senpaiku yang kayak banci yang tak kusangka kalo ngetik e-mail pakai kata "un", sama seperti saat dia bicara. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah kalo nulis atau tanda tangan dia juga menggunakan kata itu?

"Hah! Aku terima aja deh ajakannya!" ujarku kepada diriku sendiri kayak orang gila.

"Kimimaru!" panggilku seraya berlari ke kamar sepupuku itu.

"Ada apa Tayuya-sama?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek.

"Aku mau minjem duit!" ujarku ketus.

"Buat apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau tak perlu tau! Cepat berikan!" tukasku kasar.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk berpantun. Makan bakso pake sasa, oh, tidak bisa!" balasnya berpantun dengan gaya noraknya. Aku pun hanya bisa sweatdrop. Tapi, aku segera ingat tujuan awalku.

"Cepe aja kok! Bukan cepe ceng! Lagian nii-san kan punya utang ma aku!" rengekku.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, hidup tidak! Merdeka!" katanya lagi. Kadang aku suka heran gara-gara kelakuan nii-sanku ini, kadang dingin, kadang baik, kadang jutek, kadang kayak penghuni RSJ Grogol (sama, Author juga bingung.. -plak!-).

Setelah sekian lama, aku menanti, untuk kedatanganmu. Ups! Kok jadi dangdutan ya? Maksudnya setelah ngemis-ngemis Kimamaru ngasih. Ngasih Rp. 50,- tapinya. Mana cukup nih, buat beli baju?

~Flashback end~

Yah, semoga aku bisa punya pacar nantinya..

~End Tayuya's Pov~

Tanpa disadari DeiTayu, ada bunyi air.

Oh, rupanya Sakon, adik Tayuya, ngikutin DeiTayu dan sekarang lagi nyangkut di selokan terdekat. Ukon, yang adik kembarnya tercatat sebagai korban si selokan yang ke 1000 *Busyet!* lagi nolongin.

Sementara itu ada banyak orang juga di belakang warung ramen. Mereka adalah, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Shikaku, Yoshino, dan Akatsuki (minus Dei).

Waktu lagi asyik-asyiknya nih, Minato nyeret temen-temennya itu kecuali Fugaku dan Mikoto yang ga sadar temen-temennya udah pada ngilang semua.

Minato cs bersembunyi di tempat yang gak akan keliatan dari sudut manapun *wew!*.

"Ssstt! Fugaku itu suka sama Mikoto tau!" bisik Minato pada temen-temennya yang pada blo'on semua tampangnya waktu diseret kecuali Kushina, dia nendangin Minato sampe muka cowok itu biru-biru. Poor Minato..

Dan tempat itu cukup jauh dari FugaMiko. Jadi gak akan kedengeran obrolannya.

~Di tempat FugaMiko~

"Lho? Yang lain kemana Fuga-san?" tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Meneketehe! Eh, anu, aku mau ngomong sesuatu, Miko-chan," kata Fugaku salting.

"Apa?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Aishiteru.." Fugaku blushing sampe mukanya semerah rambut Kushina.

Mikoto pun jantungan *diamaterasu Mikoto -emang bisa?-*. Maksudnya Mikoto kaget.

"Eh, maaf Fuga-san.. Aku mencintai orang lain," jawab Mikoto.

"Miko.. Kalau kamu tidak menerimaku, itu tak jadi masalah. Tapi kalo yang kamu suka Minato, aku gak rela. Aku gak rela kamu terluka," kata Fugaku sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Karena Minato mencintai Kushina," jawab Fugaku.

DEG!

Hati Mikoto pun hancur.

Tapi Mikoto bersyukur.

Kini ia telah menemukan orang yang sebetulnya ia cintai dari dulu dan orang itu bukan Minato. Orang itu Fugaku.

"Arigatou Fuga-san, aishiteru mo," jawab Mikoto sambil menangis.

"Aku begitu bodoh sampe ga menyadari siapa sebetulnya yang kucintai.." lanjutnya.

"Tak apa Miko," bujuk Fugaku.

~Back to DeiTayu~

Tayuya berdiri di atas tebing curam dan suatu waktu dia bisa terjatuh.

"Tayuya, kau sedang apa di sana, un?" tanya Dei.

Tayuya hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, kamu gak mau bunuh diri kan, un?" tanya Dei lagi dengan cemas.

"Buahahahahahahahaha!" tawa Tayuya meledak seketika. "Tampangmu lucu sekali! Jangan takut senpai! Aku gak punya alasan untuk mengakhiri hidupku di sini," lanjutnya.

Dei pun bingung. Emang udah dari sononya o'on sih. Sampe gitu aja gak ngerti! *dibom Dei*

"Apa senpai merasakannya? Atau malah melihat?" tanya Tayuya tiba-tiba.

Dei mengerutkan keningnya, "Merasakan dan melihat apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Merasakan warna angin. Kalo senpai bisa, berarti senpai juga bisa mendengar harmoni angin," kata Tayuya yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dei ikut memejamkan matanya.

Ketenangan menyelimuti keduanya. Semilir angin menyapu lembut rambut mereka.

Tiba-tiba, bunyi seruling Tayuya yang terkenal indah dan seperti memiliki sebuah gelombang suara yang membuat orang tenang, telah terdengar. Harmoni lagu Akeboshi Wind terlantun. Tayuya sang musisi jenius, mulai memainkan seruling andalannya.

Dei takjub mendengarnya.

"Sudah sore, ayo, kita pulang!" kata Tayuya mengakhiri permainannya.

"Ya, tapi aku ada 1 permintaan!" sahut Dei.

"Apa?" tanya Tayuya.

"Mau gak jadi pacarku?" tanya Dei.

"Eh?"

"Aishiteru,"

"Eh?"

"Gak mau ya?"

"Eh? Ano, aishiteru mo,"

Dei langsung tepar di tempat mendengar jawaban Tayuya.

Tayuya pun segera nyirem Dei pake jus cabe yang dia buat untuk senjata cadangan.

Dei pun, langsung perih matanya.

"KYAAA! MATAKU!" Dei teriak kayak cewek kesambet setan banci.

"BERISIK!" Tayuya teriak.

"Eh? Iya, ampun! Air! Mana air?" seru Dei.

"Nih!" Tayuya memberikan sebotol air pada Dei.

"Trims," kata Dei.

Setelah itu mereka pulang. MinaKushi dan FugaMiko juga pulang.

Sementara Akatsuki,

"Hei Saso, sekarang yang belom pacaran justru tinggal pair utama di fic ini. Heran, Authornya punya rencana apa sih?" kata Hidan pada Sasori.

"Iya nih," renung Saso bingung sama Author yang bikinnya seenak jidat.

"Eh, gimana kalo kita comblangin aja!" seru Pein.

"Setuju!" seru yang lain serempak.

TBC

...

* * *

><p>Hey! Aku lama gak update ya?<p>

Maaf readers! Aku lagi sibuk banget!

Jadinya ngaret deh.. *digetok*

Oke, pengumuman! Venetta mau cuti beberapa hari karena mau menikmati liburan bareng temen-temen. Jadi, sementara Venetta ngaret lagi ya! *Udah mau ngaret, ijin dulu lagi! Sungguh anak berbakti!-?-*

Balsan review!

**Ryshin**

Wew! Sekali lagi ada yang review chapter 1! *keren..*

Arigatou! Mampir lagi Ryshin-san!

**NHL-chan**

Semakin sering mampir, aku semakin seneg kok!

Hontouni arigatou! Ini semua juga berkat Tita-chan kok!

Arigatou udah ngereview terus ficku dari chapter 1!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

Gak apa-apa kok.

Iya nih, sama, aku juga gak dibagi! Obito pelit nih! *disambit lolipop* Horeee! Dapet lolipop gratis!

Yup! Betul sekali! Berhubung aku juga demen sama Conan dan yang diculik namanya juga Konan, maka namanya kuputuskan ngambil dari anime Detective Conan.

Hohoho, penasaran anda mungkin akan membuat anda kesal karena terselesaikan dengan gaje.

Review terus ya!

* * *

><p>Nah, sekarang, dimana Mei-chan yang selalu membuatku semangat? Mungkin seperti biasa, telat baca (again). Tapi gak masalah! Aku tetep seneng walaupun Mei-chan cuman baca aja. Alasan aku update buru-buru dan gak sempet nunggu Mei-chan adalah, karena besok Venetta sudah sibuk jalan-jalan. Jadi gak sempet update lagi. Jadi kupastikan kubales lewat PM!<p>

Terakhir,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Holiday!

Halo!

Venetta setelah seminggu lewat, akhirnya update lagi fic ini. Awalnya mau update Fairytale dulu, tapi author lagi mikirin baju kencannya Kushina yang bagus. Readers, Venetta mau minta tolong bikinin OC nih! 2 orang cewek-cowok. Tapi harus siap mental, soalnya bakal dapet peran gak enak. Kirim lewat review atau PM ya!

Yups, langsung mulai aja!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School The Old Generation<strong>

Disclaimer: Mas, mas tau gak siapa yang bikin Naruto? Oh, Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre: Romance, Crime, Family

Rate: T

Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, DeiTayu, KakaShizu, ObiRin, PeinKonan

WARNING: You know.. Semua juga tau apa yang sering jadi kelemahan author..

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Lapor Danzou-sama, Uzumaki kini dilindungi kepolisian, dan ada seorang gadis remaja misterius yang mengikutinya. Saya tak tahu identitasnya, dan para bocah itu telah menangkap Setan Bunglon," lapor seorang pria bertopeng pada Danzou yang sedang ngupil dengan tidak elitnya.

"Laporan diterima. Sekarang kau selidiki identitas gadis itu! Dan panggilkan Queen!" perintah Danzou.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang gadis cantik tinggi semampai dengan rambut ikal, pirang, dan panjang. Dadanya cukup besar hampir menyamai Tsunade, terlebih ia mengenakan pakaian yang err- seksi.

"Ada apa memanggil saya, Danzou-sama? Kangen ya?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Queen itu dengan centil.

"Iya *nosebleed*. Ehem, maksudku kau mendapat tugas. Targetmu adalah si Pangeran Namikaze," kalimat Danzou terpotong oleh teriakan fangirl dari Queen yang menggunakan toa sejuta umat yang dia colong dari Karang Taruna.

"WHOT? JADI TARGETKU PANGERAN NAMIKAZE YANG TERKENAL JENIUS, TAMPAN, DAN KAYA ITU? KYAAA! SENANGNYA! HONTOUNI ARIGATOU DANZOU-SAMA!"

"DOUITASHIMASITE! MAKASIH SIH MAKASIH, TAPI JANGAN BIKIN KUPING GUE CONGEKAN DONG!" Danzou balas teriak.

"Gomenasai Danzou-sama," ujar Queen.

"Tapi Queen, kamu yakin bisa menaklukan bocah Namikaze itu? Katanya, dia sangat dingin terhadap perempuan," kata Danzou mengingatkan.

"Aku Queen of Hearts! Tak pernah ada satu pria pun yang menolakku!" kata Queen narsis kelas kakap-?-.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau sajalah, nanti data-datanya akan dikirim lewat e-mail, selamat bertugas," kata Danzou sweatdrop melihat bawahannya yang penyakit narsisnya lagi kumat.

"Serahkanlah padaku!" kata Queen sambil membuang puntung rokok yang tadi dipakainya sembarangan.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan! Kita sebagai penjahat tidak boleh menjadi contoh buruk!" seru Danzou.

"Ampun Danzou-sama" kata Queen memelas sambil mengambil rokoknya dan dibuang ke tempat sampah.

* * *

><p>~Di Kediaman Keluarga Yuhi~<p>

"Kurenai-chan, besok aku ikut ke sekolahmu ya," pinta seorang wanita 20 tahunan pada seorang gadis SMP yang diketahui sebagai adiknya.

"Emangnya besok Megu-nee gak kerja?" tanya sang adik yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai.

"Besok Megu-nee dapet bonus cuti," jawab sang kakak.

"Oh," hanya itu sahutan dari sang adik.

~Kurenai's Pov~

Halo, namaku Yuhi Kurenai. Kelas 2 SMP. Aku tahu, ini gak nyambung sama chapter yang lalu. Tapi, janganlah salahkan daku. Salahkanlah authornya! (Author: Eh? Ini bukan salah! Ini emang murni disengaja!)

Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal karenanya, aku tinggal dan dinafkahi kakakku, Yuhi Megumi. Dari dulu, aku tidak tahu Megu-nee bekerja di mana dan sebagai apa. Yang aku tahu adalah, Megu-nee selalu sibuk dan jarang ke sekolahku. Ini aneh, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin ke sekolahku. Aku harus mengabarkan ini ke Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Rin, Shizune, dan Anko!

~End Kurenai's Pov~

Besoknya,

"Minato," panggil seorang cowok berwajah baby face berambut merah acak-acakan.

"Ada apa Sasori senpai?" sahut Minato.

"Mau ikut liburan musim panas gak? Ntar kita nginep di hotel di pinggir pantai. Katanya ada festival kembang api juga lho!"ajak Sasori promosi.

"Boleh," jawab Minato.

"Oke! Info selanjutnya tanya ke leader aja ya! Ajak Kushina juga!" seru Sasori sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ya, baiklah!" kata Minato.

Minato terkejut tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang terlihat dewasa di hadapannya.

"Ehm, permisi. Ruang kelas VIII-1 dimana ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Eh? Ano, biar saya antar saja. Namaku Namikaze Minato," kata Minato salting.

"Arigatou, namaku Yuhi Megumi," kata wanita tadi.

"Eh? Berarti anda nee-sannya Yuhi-san ya?" tanya Minato.

"Wah, kamu kenal ya sama imoutoku?" tanya Megumi.

"Iya, dia Kouhaiku," jawab Minato.

Megumi melirik Kushina yang sedang berjalan menuju Minato dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan, aku-menang-Kushina,-aku-mendapatkan-Minato.

Mereka berbincang-bincang saat menuju kelas Kurenai tanpa menyadari ada banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya 15 pasang mata. Yaitu, pandangan sebal dari Akatsuki (minus Pein) yang dikarenakan merasa rencana mereka terganggu karena kedatangan Megumi, pandangan datar dari Kazuhiko Miyu yang sepertinya memiliki arti tersendiri yang bisa dikatakan tidak suka juga, pandangan heran dari FugaMiko karena setau mereka, Minato jarang dekat sama perempuan. Pandangan love-love sambil nosebleed dari Pein. Pandangan benci terhadap si wanita dari Tayuya yang merasa tidak rela Minato meninggalkan Kushina. Dan pandangan cemburu dari Kushina yang segera berlari ke lapangan basket untuk berlatih.

~Di Lapangan~

"Huh Minato apa-apaan sih! Masa deket-deket sama cewek yang lebih tua gitu! Mana sok seksi gitu lagi gayanya. Trus tuh cewek memandangku dengan tatapan menang gitu lagi! Huh! Menyebalkan sekali!" dengus Kushina sebal sambil slam dunk sekuat-kuatnya ke ring basket dan akibatnya, ring basket itu patah.

"Glek!" Kushina menelan ludah. Dia pun segera jungkir balik mencari cara untuk membetulkan ring basket tersebut. Dia takut ketauan Hiruzen sensei. Walaupun sebenarnya sih lebih takut kalo ketauan Tsunade sensei atau Orochimaru sensei.

"Patah ya? Yah, tak heran aku. Ring itu sudah ada sejak aku masih kelas 6 SD," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari seorang gadis berambut biru yang mengagetkan Kushina.

"Eh? Konan senpai? Sedang apa senpai di sini?" tanya Kushina gelagapan.

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Aku juga lihat tadi, dan aku ingin mengajakmu ikut liburan bersama kami. Mikoto juga ikut, begitu pula Yoshino. Aku tahu kamu suka festival kembang api, makanya ikut ya? Sekalian untuk tanda terima kasihku waktu aku diculik waktu itu," kata Konan.

"Ya, baiklah.." jawab Kushina.

"Eh, Kushina, apa kamu suka sama Minato? Soalnya aku.." ujar Konan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Eh? Aku apa? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku ke kelas dulu ya! Kau juga ke kelas sana! Pelajaran hampir dimulai!" seru Konan sambil beranjak pergi.

* * *

><p>~Di Kelas XII-1~<p>

"Gimana Konan? Berhasil gak?" tanya Pein antusias.

"Hehehe, dia mau ikut. Tapi, sepertinya aku cukup sadis.." kata Konan nyengir kuda.

"Dari dulu juga senpai sadis.." celetuk Itachi yang entah bagaimana ada di kelas para kouhainya.

Jduaaaaaaaagg!

Itachi ditonjok sama Konan. Giginya lepas 1. Ini semua berkat omongannya tadi.

Itachi pun segera mengeluarkan cerminnya yang bergambar Barbie.

"Kyaaa! Aku sudah tidak tampan lagi! Banyak keriput di wajahku dan gigiku lepas 1! Dimana wajahku yang seperti Tamaki Hiroshi?" seru Itachi ngibul di siang bolong.

"Dari dulu, nenek-nek bangkotan yang matanya katarak juga udah pada tau kalo kamu tuh keriputan gak ketulungan dan mukamu jauh banget dari Tamaki Hiroshi," komentar Hidan.

Mereka pun jambak-jambakan.

"Hey! Sudah! Sudah! Kalian kalo gak diem juga, bakal kutimpuk pierchingku yang paling gede dan karatan lho!" seru Pein menengahi. Itachi dan Hidan pun sontak membeku dan membayangkan pierching Pein yang segede kitab Sutasoma karangan Empu Tantular. "Sasori, bagaimana? Minato mau ikut? Tadi kuliat Minato bareng cewek. Siapa itu?" tanya Pein.

"Dia Yuhi Megumi, kakak Yuhi-san dari kelas VIII-1," jelas Sasori.

"Hm, sepertinya dia mencurigakan. Ayo kita tanya ke Shikaku dan Fugaku!" ajak Dei.

"Yuk, jeng!" kata Zetzu yang naluri bancinya mendadak keluar.

Di kelas XI-1,

"Jadi, Yuhi Megumi mirip sama Queen of Hearts, anak buah Danzo Shimura?" tanya Kisame kaget.

"Ya, kalian harus berhati-hati. Kalian harus menginterogasi Kurenai-san," jawab Shikaku setengah tidur.

"Ya," jawab Pein nosebleed.

Konan pun segera ngegeplak Pein.

Pulangnya,

"Yuhi-san, ikut kami sebentar!" kata Sasori dengan gaya playboynya.

"Ya?" Kurenai ngikut dengan tampang OMG!-gue-dipanggil-cowok-paling-baby-face-seSMA!-ada-apa-nih?

"Kurenai, aku.." belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kurenai telah menyelang.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, kini aku sedang mencintai orang lain. Carilah cinta sejatimu!" seru Kurenai bergaya ala telenovela. Sasori sweatdrop.

"Aduh! Bukan itu! Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang nee-sanmu!" kata Saso frustasi ngeliat kouhainya yan kegeeran itu.

"Oh, gitu toh," sahut Kurenai malu setengah hidup.

"Makanya dengerin dulu kalo orang ngomong!" kata Saso sambil jedotin kepala ke tembok.

Setelah menginterogasi Kurenai, Akatsuki pun pulang dan menyiapkan barang-barang karena besok..

MEREKA AKAN MULAI RENCANA MENCOMBLANGKAN MINAKUSHI SAAT DI HOTEL!

"Eh Konan, kamu apain si Kushina? Kok jadi tambah jauh sama Minato?" tanya Zetsu.

"Aku hanya bilang, 'Eh, Kushina, apa kamu suka sama Minato? Soalnya aku..'" kata Konan dengan tampang bingung.

"Semprul! Gimana sih? Kalo yang senpai gituin anak normal, bisa! Tapi kalo yang senpai gituin Kushina senpai, dia gak akan nangkep maksud senpai supaya dia cepet-cepet ngungkapin perasaan sebelum direbut! Tau sendiri Kushina senpai itu lemot kalo soal beginian!" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba nongol.

"Eh? Gitu ya? Maaf, Kakashi, kamu ngapain di sini?" kata Konan.

"Aku ikut senpai liburan bareng Rin juga, aku gak mau ditinggal Obito," jelas Kakashi.

"Hore! Kakashi dan Rin ikut! Obito anak baek senang sekali!" seru Obito sambil memeluk KakaRin sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya, kamu harus bayar 300 ryo ke daku!" kata Kakuzu cuek.

"WAT DE PAK? HELL NO!" seru Kakashi histeris.

* * *

><p>Besoknya, semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Minato dan siap berangkat. Yah, walaupun Minato sudah susah payah mencegah Akatsuki membuat rumahnya menjadi kapal pecah, readers tau kan kekurang ajaran Akatsuki? Hasilnya, Jiraiya disuruh Tsunade bersih-bersih dan kerja rodi layaknya seorang babu (soalnya Minato pergi liburan). Jiraiya dijamin nurut 100%. Kalo gak nurut, Jiraiya mau ditabok sampe ke Arab. Siapa yang mau coba? Kalo Venetta sih mau, bisa naik haji gratis! *ditampol*<p>

Kini, Jiraiya lagi nyapu sambil mencaci-maki Akatsuki. Poor Jiraiya..

~Di tempat Minato cs~

"Kyaaa, senangnya! Akhirnya kita sampai!" seru Kushina seraya berlari di pantai seperti anak kecil.

"Hoy! Kita harus memasuk-masukan barang ke hotel dulu! Baru kau ganti pakaian dan bermain di pantai!" seru Fugaku yang lagi sibuk ngebangunin Shikaku yang lagi molor dengan pose yang teramat-sangat tidak elit *disantet Shikaku*.

"Tob, nii-san, leader, bukankah itu Kurenai dan nee-sannya?" tanya Itachi pada tiga orang sekaligus.

"Ya, aku mulai curiga pada Yuhi-san," hanya Fugaku yang menjawab karena Obito udah kabur begitu liat ada orang yang dagang lolipop. Pein, juga udah ngecengin cewek-cewek di pantai.

~Siangnya di pantai~

"Huah! Segarnya!" seru Minato. 3 cewek pingsan. 10 cewek mimisan.

Tiba-tiba, berbalik, Minato yang blushing gak ketulungan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat Kushina mengenakan bikini orange sederhana sedang keluar dengan cara diseret Mikoto, Yoshino, Tayuya, dan Konan. Pakaian minim itu mengekpos tubuh Kushina yang mulus dan indah. Terlebih, dia mengikat rambutnya. Alhasil, terlihatlah lehernya yang jenjang. Minato blushing tak karuan.

"Miko, mana baju renangku yang lama?" tanya Kushina memelas. Terlihat jelas ia malu tampil seperti itu di depan umum. Padahal, bikini yang ia pakai cukup rapat bila dibandingkan milik cewek-cewek lainnya di pantai, dan cewek-cewek itu nyantai aja.

"Kush, mana baju renangmu yang lama?" tanya Minato salting.

"Diumpetin Miko!" seru Kushina.

"Gak kok!" elak Mikoto.

Memang, baju renang Kushina itu bukan bikini, polos, kekanakan, dan rapat. Jujur, Minato jauh lebih suka Kushina memakai baju renangnya yang lama.

Kushina dan cowok-cowok surfing (minus Kisame, dia pergi ke peternakan hiu), sementara cewek-cewek massage.

"Habis ini ombaknya besar banget, pada berani gak?" tanya Fugaku.

"Gak!" seru semua cowok kompak.

"Berani donk! Emangnya aku banci!" seru Kushina.

JLEB!

Kata-kata Kushina tepat menusuk hati para pemuda itu.

'Sabar! Sayang nyawa!' batin mereka. Tiba-tiba,

"Aku berani!" seru Minato tiba-tiba.

Saat di laut,

"Siap-siap Minato! Ombaknya datang!" seru Kushina.

"Ya," sahut Minato.

"Akh! Kakiku!" erang Kushina yang kakinya kram mendadak.

"Kushina, kau kenapa?" tanya Minato.

Belum sempat Kushina menjawab, ombak datang. Minato berhasil melewatinya. Tapi Kushina? Dia jatuh dan tenggelam!

"KUSHINAAA!" jerit Minato panik.

**TBC**

**...**

* * *

><p>Chapter ini pendek ya? Gomen. Soalnya kemarin lusa, waktu aku ngetik fic ini, keluargaku ada yang meninggal jadinya udah gak konsen. Yah, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisiNya.<p>

Balasan review!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

Iya juga ya.. *lagi ngebayangin Fugaku blushing*

Dei juga stress lho waktu bikin e-mailnya!

Saya juga ikut ah!

Kakuzu: Woy, kalo pada ngikut semua ntar PJnya berkurang yang buat saya!

Venetta: Bodo! :p

Yup! Nih lanjutannya!

Arigatou udah baca dan review!

Review terus Widya-chan!

**NHL-chan**

Arigatou! Ini berkat kritik dan saran Tita-chan juga!

Akan kuusahakan!

Arigatou untuk reviewnya!

* * *

><p>Oke! Kutunggu usul OC dan baju Kushina dari kalian!<p>

Jaa!

Terakhir,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Forbiden Love part: 1

Hai semuanya! Setelah lama gak update, Venetta update lagi, nih! Kali ini daku pake ceritanya Detective Conan, lagi! Tapi, kubagi 2 part. Oke,

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School the Old Generation<strong>

Disclaimer: You know lah! #sokinggris

Genre: Campur sari

Rate: T

Pair: Banyak deh!

WARNING: Humor di chapter ini minim banget!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Minato segera berenang menyelamatkan Kushina. Dan, usahanya pun berhasil. Yah, walaupun menumbalkan papan selancar mereka berdua.

"Kushina? Minato cepet kasih nafas buatan!" seru Mikoto.

"Ya!" seru Yoshino.

Semua memang panik saat itu, tapi rencana busuk mereka memang selalu ada di keadaan tergenting seperti apapun.

"Aku? Aku gak berani. Ntar kalo Kushina gak mau trus ngamuk-ngamuk gimana?" kata Minato.

Pein dan Kisame (Yang buru-buru balik begitu ditelpon Itachi) megangin Minato.

"EMAAAKK! TOLONG AKUUU! WOY LEPASIN DONK! MELANGGAR HAM NIH! GUE LAPORIN KE KAK SETO YA LU! LONTOOONNG! EH TOLOOONNG!" Minato teriak-teriak dengan gayanya yang nista.

"Ya udah, kalo Minato gak mau, biar aku aja. Daripada Kushina-chan gak selamet.." kata Sasori nyantai.

"JANGAN!" seru Minato panik.

"Trus siapa?" tanya Saso balik.

"Ehm, ya udah aku aja deh.." Minato salting dengan laknatnya.

Minato pun mendekati Kushina. Parasnya memerah.

Semua benar-benar berdebar-debar. Fugaku cs dan Pein cs benar-benar tak menyangka rencana mereka berjalan terlalu mulus. Atau, malah gak jadi mulus?

1 cm lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Dan,

"KYAAAAAA!"

BUAG! PLAK! JDUG! AUW! BAKA YARO! BAKA ERO! DASAR PERVERT! DUREN MESUM! KAA-CHAN!

Begitulah. Kushina sadar tepat pada waktunya. Dan, penonton pun kecewa.

Minato pun, berakhir babak belur dengan laknatnya.

'Dasar gak tau terima kasih..' batin semuanya (minus MinaKushi) kompak.

* * *

><p>~Malamnya~<p>

"Nee-chan, tumben ngajak liburan," ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan Kurenai.

"Hehe, iya, nee-chan dapet THR nih!" kata Onee-channya yang bernama Megumi Yuhi.

"Eh? Emang di Jepang ada THR ya?" tanya Kurenai bingung.

"Eh, emang gak ada ya?" tanya Megumi.

"Kan gak ada Megu-nee.." Kurenai sweatdrop dengan nistanya.

"Oh," Megumi hanya pasang watados tapi dalam hatinya,

'Sialan si Zaku! Gue dikasih tau informasi yang salah! Gue juga bego sih! Baru inget sekarang klo THR tuh adanya di Indonesia! Untung adek gue dodol, jadi gak sadar!'

"Eh, itu Minato kan? Minatooo!" seru Megumi pada Minato yang kebetulan lagi jalan-jalan di pantai.

"Eh? Lho? Yuhi-san? Konbanwa!" kata Minato agak kaget.

Tiba-tiba Megumi memeluk Minato. Minato jelas kaget.

Di saat yang bersamaan Kushina melihat kejadian itu mencak-mencak gaje sambil cabut narik Mikoto dan Yoshino pergi ke onsen.

Di onsen, Kushina bertemu 2 gadis cantik.

"Konbanwa, atashi wa Kirino desu, yoroshiku," sapa salah seorang gadis bernama Kirino yang berambut coklat pendek, keriting alami dengan ramah.

"Atashi wa Suzu desu, yoroshiku.." sapa lainnya yg bernama Suzu. Dia seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna keemasan yang ikal.

"Atashi wa Kushina, ini teman-temanku, Mikoto dan Yoshino. Yoroshiku mo," sahut Kushina.

* * *

><p>~Skip time!~<p>

"Sampai jumpa besok malam!" seru Kirino.

"Jaa~" Kushina dkk kembali ke kamar.

"Kushina.." panggil Minato.

"Ne? Ada apa Minto-chan?" jawab Kushina dingin.

"Aku.. Uhm.. Mau.. Gyaaahh! Akhir-akhir ini, harga BBM naik ya?" seru Minato bingung.

"Eh? Bukannya harga emas ya, yang naik?" tanya Kushina.

"Oh, kupikir harga sembako yang naik.." sahut Minato.

Kushina sweatdrop. "Au ah, gelap!" Kushina pergi melenggang lalu dicegat Sasori.

"Kush! Besok pergi ke festival bareng aku yuk!" ajak Sasori PeDe.

"Eh? Yasud deh," jawab Kushina agak berat hati.

'Padahal kupikir, Minato manggil aku untuk ngajaki ke festival bareng.. Taunya..' batin Kushina.

* * *

><p>~Besoknya~<p>

"Jam 3 ya? Sebentar lagi donk.. Masih sempet apa, kalo main tenis meja dulu?" tanya Kushina ragu.

"Sempetlah Shina-chan, lagian telat dikit juga gak masalah. Iya kan, aniki?" Kata Kirino.

"Iya," jawab sang aniki dari Kirino, Len yang juga calon suami Suzu.

"Akh, aku mau ke kamar dulu, aku gak ikut!" seru Suzu agak sebal.

"Hati-hati sayang," kata Len yang diabaikan oleh Suzu.

Maka, MinaKushi, dkk main tenis meja sampai jam 5.30.

Tak lama kemudian, semua sudah berkumpul dan cengok melihat Kushina dengan kimono simple warna ungu dan rambutnya yang tergerai.

'Su.. Sugoii.. Siapa yang ngedandanin Kushina?' batin Minato yang sudah memakai kimono berwarna hitam yang agak longgar. Tampan sekali. Hal ini membuat wajah Kushina agak memerah.

"Can we go now, my lady?" tanya Sasori yang gak kalah keren.

"Yes please," kata Kushina.

"Eh, aku mandi dulu ya," kata Kirino.

"Iya,"

DUAAAARRR!

Bunyi kembang api menggelegar.

"Gawat sudah mulai acaranya, tapi masih ada yang belum datang! Aku dan Yoshino akan memanggil Suzu-san!" Mikoto langsung berlari sambil menari Yoshino.

Di jalan, Mikoto dan Yoshino bertemu Kirino.

"Eh, kalian sedang apa di sini? Mau membangunkan Suzu-nee, ya? Lebih baik jangan, nanti dia bisa ngambek." Ujar Kirino.

"Uhm, baik. Kamu dari onsen ya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya," jawabnya lagi.

"Uhm, kami duluan ya!" seru Mikoto dan Yoshino sambil berlalu.

"Ya," balas Kirino.

~Skip time sampe selesai festival~

"Ayo kita bangunkan Suzu sama-sama! Dia pasti menyesal telah melewatkan acara yang bagus," ajak Len.

"Yuk!" seru yang lain.

* * *

><p>~Di depan kamar~<p>

"Kyaaa!" Mikoto teriak dengan kencang.

Jasad Suzu terbaring lemas di sudut ruangan. Tangannya memegang pistol. Kepalanya berlubang di samping. Tapi anehnya tak ada luka bakar.

"Aku segera telpon ambulans!" seru Kushina.

"Sudah terlambat! Panggil polisi!" seru Kirino tanpa memeriksa.

"Baik!" seru Konan segera menelpon.

"Polisi baru bisa datang 2 jam lagi!" seru Konan.

"Lakukan pemeriksaan langsung aja!" seru Kisame.

"Mungkin bunuh diri.. Padahal yang bisa menandingi shake handku hanya dia.." kata Kirino.

"Hm, mayatnya sudah kaku," gumam Kushina.

"Kira-kira mati sekitar 7 jam yang lalu, saat kita main tennis meja,"

"Tapi saat ke toilet aku sempat melihatnya kira-kira pukul 05.15," kata Zetsu.

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin! Waktu kematian kan kira-kira pukul 3! Masa kamu liat hantunya?" kata Shikaku.

"Eh.. Uhm, aku mengerti.." gumam Kushina.

"Apanya?" tanya semuanya.

"Min, kalo orang bunuh diri pake pistol kayak gimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Kamu ngomong apaan? Kan udah pasti nempelin lobang pistol di samping kelapa, eh kepala, trus.." kata Minato sambil memperagakan dengan jarinya. Tiba-tiba,

"Ya, aku mengerti! Dia tidak bunuh diri! Melainkan dibunuh!" seru Minato.

"Hei, hei, kalian tau darimana?" tanya Len.

"Kalo orang bunuh diri, normalnya bakal ada luka bakar di tempat peluru ditembakkan, misalnya kepala.." jelas Minato.

"Oh, kami mengerti.." kata yang lain.

"Aku keluar sebentar.." kata Kushina.

* * *

><p>Di tempat Kushina,<p>

~Kushina's pov~

Kata-kata Zetsu sangat menggangguku. Begitu pula dengan jarinya, kalo emang si pembunuh ingin membuat ini terlihat seperti bunuh diri, bukankah lebih alami jika jarinya memegang pelatuk pistol?

Kulihat patung Benkei di depanku.

Ada banyak sekali anak panah menancap di tubuhnya. Berarti dia mati berdiri..

Ya! Betul sekali! Aku tau trik si pembunuh!

**TBC**

**...**

* * *

><p>Maaf ngaret terlalu lama, Venetta lagi banyak ulangan dan banyak lomba, udah gitu ada sedikit masalah sama ortu #malahcurcolnihanak!<p>

Karena males bales review, silahkan periksa ke PM masing-masing!

Terakhir,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Forbiden Love Part: 2

Haaaaaaiiiiiii! Vene kembali mengapdet fic ini! Maaf humornya kali ini cuman sedikit. Langsung aja!

Cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School the Old Generation<strong>

Disclaimer: Sapa yaaaaaaa? Kalian pasti tau, deh!

Genre: Campur sari

Rate: T

Pair: Banyak deh!

WARNING: Humor garing bertebaran!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

~Kushina's POV~

"Aku sudah tau siapa pelakunya!" seruku agak..er.. lebay?

"Siapa?" balas yang lain tak kalah lebay. Terutama Pein yang menambahkan ekstra kuah di ucapannya.

"Ada, deh.." ucapku sok misterius. Aku tau, pasti penonton kecewa.

~End Kushina's POV~

"Pertama, Zetsu, yang kau lihat bukan penampakan. Jadi, jangan pake acara terkencing-kencing begitu! Memang seharusnya, menurut perkiraan otopsi, kematian jam 3. Tapi, lain ceritanya kalo dia mati berdiri." Jelas Kushina.

"Benkei. Ya, aku mengerti. Suzu mula-mula diberi janji akan bertemu dengan si pelaku. Namun, si pelaku malah ikut kita bermain tennis meja. Otomatis, Suzu yang memang pemarah pun ngambek. Lalu ingin sendirian di kamar." Lanjut Minato.

"Setelah kita selesai main tennis meja, si pelaku pergi berpisah dengan kita sementara kita menonton festival. Lalu, Suzu sepertinya bertemu dengan pelaku dan sepertinya si pelaku mengajak Suzu berolahraga. Dalam hal ini, tennis meja. Dan sepertinya, Suzu dibuat ngambek lagi, sehingga meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa." Kushina meneruskan.

"Lalu, di saat kembang api pertama ditembakan, 'DOR!' si pelaku menembak Suzu. Lalu, untuk menguatkan alibinya, si pelaku mengganti kimononya dan kimono Suzu agar tidak terlihat berkeringat, jadi tidak terlihat seperti habis berolahraga. Selain itu, si pelaku juga memanfaatkan posisi tangan Suzu yang sedang memegang raket secara shakehand untuk membuatnya seolah-olah bunuh diri, namun, karena sudah kaku, jarinya tidak dapat dibuat memegang pelatuk. Setelah itu, dia membaur dengan kita." Sambung Minato.

"Ya, dan pelakunya adalah kau, Kirino!" lengkap Kushina.

"Apa mereka sadar, ucapan mereka saling melengkapi?" bisik Fugaku ke Shikaku.

"Apa? Kenapa aku? Apa buktinya?" seru Kirino kaget.

"Mikoto dan Yoshino bertemu denganmu saat mau membangunkan Suzu." Kata Fugaku.

"Bah! Amatir! Tidak masuk akal!" seru Kirino.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Kirino.. Minato yang belajar tentang otopsi saja, harus memeriksa dulu untuk tau apakah seseorang masih hidup atau tidak. Sementara kau, hanya melihat saja bisa langsung tau.." puji Mikoto.

Kirino terdiam. Ia tak berani menjawab. Semua menatapnya.

"YA! KAU BENAR! KALIAN SEMUA BENAR! AKU LAH PEMBUNUH IBLIS ITU! PERTAMA MENINDASKU DI SEKOLAH! SEKARANG MEREBUT ORANG YANG KUCINTAI! DIA AKAN MEREBUT KAKAKKU! DIA MENGHINA PERASAANKU! AKU TAU INI TERLARANG, TAPI TAK BISA KUPUNGKIRI! AKU MENCINTAI KAKAKKU! ANIKI, AKU KIRINO, IMOUTOMU. MENGAKUI BAHWA AKU YANG MEMBUNUH CALON ISTRIMU! TANGKAP AKU! PENJARAKAN AKU! ATAU PENGGAL KEPALAKU! TERSERAH! YANG PASTI, AKU AKAN TETAP DAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU!" Kirino tiba-tiba teriak sambil menangis.

"Ki.. Kirino.. Gomen.. Gomenasai.. Aku tak memikirkan ucapanmu waktu kau bilang, dia bukan wanita yang tepat. Maaf aku tak memikirkan pendapatmu. Maaf, aku selalu egois. Aku tidak tau perasaanmu. Maaf.." Len pun memeluk Kirino.

Kushina hanya menatap pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum. Ia pun beranjak pergi keluar.

* * *

><p>Minato melihatnya. Kushina berlari dan dikejar Minato.<p>

Hingga di tengah pantai.

Minato berhasil menangkap Kushina dan memeluknya dari belakang.

_DOR!_

Kembang api ditembakan kembali.

"_Rambut merahmu berkobar_

_Bagai api semangatmu_

_Selalu membuat semangatku terbakar_

_Darahku mendidih karenamu_

_Sifat ceriamu selalu menghiburku_

_Di saat ku terpuruk_

_Dirimu selalu berhasil mengerjaiku_

_Aku kalah dan hanya bisa mengutuk"_

'Huh, boleh juga dia bisa bikin puisi dalam waktu secepat ini' batin Kushina.

"_Pernah di saat kita nyungsep bersama_

_Di sebuah sumur tua_

_Tempat warga menimba_

_Ku selalu berpikir, 'apakah di sana ada Sadakonya?'"_

GUBRAK!

Kushina sweatdropped mendengarnya. Di luar dugaan, puisi Minato menjadi sangat garing.

"Minato-kuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!" seru Megumi Yuhi yang tiba-tiba nongol dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa, lebay dan alay.

BRUK!

Megumi diinjak oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit.

"Cih! Mengganggu saja, kau! Dasar wanita aneh!" seru seorang yang Kushina dan Minato kenal. Gadis misterius yang nyaris tak pernah berbicara di kelas.

"KAU?"

**TBC**

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Yup! Gimana? Jelek, ya? Mohon dimaklumi, baru sembuh dari WB. Vene masih ngenes gara-gara gak bisa nonton konser Laruku kemaren. Mana gak dapet undian email teater JKT48 lagi! *pundung di pojokan*<p>

Oke! Cukup curcolnya!

Sekarang saatnya balas review bersama Nenek Tsunade, Mbak Shizune, dan Tante Tonton!

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**

Sip! Bener banget tebakannya! Arigatou!

Review lagi ya!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

****Emang ngambil dari Detective Conan, kok.

Nih udah! Arigatou!

Review lagi, ya!

* * *

><p>Yup! Udahan dulu, deh! Tapi sebelumnya,<br>**REVIEW** dulu, donk! *maksa*


	12. Chapter 12: BACK TO SCHOOL!

Kyaaaa~ Venetta akhirnya ngeupdate nie fic juga, setelah sekian lama. Maaf ya, Venetta sibuk banget sama urusan sekolah. Hontouni gomenasai, readers-tachi~ *bow* Btw, genrenya kuubah, ya! Karena, Venetta merasa _romance_nya kalah sama _humor_nya. Thanks buat yang udah review fic ini terus. Tanpa review-review kalian, Venetta tidak akan termotivasi untuk mengupdate fic ini. Arigatou semuanya!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School the Old Generation<strong>

Disclaimer: You know lah! #sokinggris

Genre: Gado-gado

Rate: T

Pair: Banyak deh!

WARNING: Pendek, humor di chapter ini minim (lagi berusaha mengembalikan sense of humor)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12: BACK TO SCHOOL, AND GET READY FOR MINATO'S PLAN<p>

"KAU?" seru Kushina dan Minato serempak. Mereka kaget melihat sang ketua kelas yang sedang dengan tidak elitnya menginjak tubuh Megumi.

"Kazuhiko-san?" tanya Kushina takut salah.

Gadis itu membungkuk padanya dan memberi hormat. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Kushina _ojou-sama_, Minato-sama. Saya Kazuhiko Miyu, mata-mata kepolisian, sekaligus pelindung kalian berdua. Saya di sini dalam rangka memata-matai organisasi Anbu Ne (Anbu Roots). Maaf tidak memberitahukan kalian selama ini. Saya sedang dalam penyamaran. Saya menyamar sebagai teman sekelas kalian." Jelas Miyu. Kushina dan Minato tercengang.

"Ah, sudah kuduga! Kau bukan gadis berumur 16 tahun! Wajahmu terlalu dewasa untuk umur 16 tahun!" seru Kushina menuduh dengan noraknya.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Miyu. "AKU BENAR-BENAR BERUMUR 16 TAHUN, TAHU!" seru Miyu kesal karena dituduh sudah tua.

"_Maa.. Ma.._ Kazuhiko-san, sabar.. Maklum, Kushina memang seperti itu. Tapi, sebetulnya, tampangmu memang boros, sih. Kau tampak berumur sekitar 18-21 tahunan.." ujar Minato menenangkan. Namun, bukannya tenang, Miyu semakin jengkel karena kata-kata Minato yang terlalu jujur itu. Miyu tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

"UMURKU 16 TAHUUUNN!" serunya marah sambil melempar MinaKushi ke angkasa (?).

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja..." gumam Miyu kembali dengan tampang datarnya. Author bingung, gimana bisa dilupakan kalau dua tokoh utama fic ini mental ke angkasa? Ah, sudahlah. Ternyata, MinaKushi sudah kembali mendarat ke bumi lagi.

"Minato-sama, _Ojou-sama_, orang ini, adalah Yuuhi Megumi a. k.a Queen of Heart, anggota Anbu Ne." Jelas Miyu. MinaKushi hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Uhm, bisa tolong panggil aku Kushina saja?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku juga, dipanggil Minato saja." Sahut Minato. Miyu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Akatsuki datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hai Minato, Kushina! Kok, tiba-tiba hilang? Ke mana aja, nih?" tanya Konan. MinaKushi, sontak blushing mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Sementara, secara diam-diam, Pein dan Sasori bersorak karena rencana mereka berhasil. Padahal, sebenernya, MinaKushi dekat lagi bukan gara-gara rencana mereka, tapi emang maunya author aja.

"Kita dari tadi jalan-jalan, terus ketemu sama Kazuhiko-san." Jelas Kushina sambil menunjuk Miyu.

"Ooo... Miyu-chan sedang berlibur di sini juga, ya?" tanya Pein sambil berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk ngemodusin Miyu yang memang cantik (tapi boros tampang –digampar Miyu-).

Miyu hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datarnya yang sedatar dadanya #plak –dihajar Miyu-.

"Kazuhiko-san pulang kapan? Sebentar lagi liburan usai, lho." Tanya Itachi ikut-ikut Pein.

"Kita mau pulang besok. Maklum, sebagai hamba Jashin yang intelek, kami harus mempersiapkan UN." Hidan menyahut dengan gajenya.

Oke, Akatsuki mulai norak karena jarang melihat barang bagus yang terkesan dewasa seperti Miyu. Miyu tetap tenang.

"Aku pulang besok." Jawab Miyu.

"Bagaimana kalau Kazuhiko-san, pulan bersama kami?" ajak Konan. Miyu hanya tersenyum, pertanda ia menerima ajakan itu.

Akhirnya, liburan pun usai. Mereka kembali ke rutinitas semula.

* * *

><p>Minato memasuki kelasnya dengan <em>cool<em> seperti biasanya. Tapi, mendadak ia berubah menjadi orang yang madesu begitu melihat keributan di kelasnya. Akatsuki cs sukses membuat rusuh kelasnya tercinta.

"Oh, hai, Minato!" seru Kushina yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan cowok berambut duren itu.

"Ohayou, Kushina. Kenapa kelas kita kedatangan tamu dari dunia lain begini?" tanya Minato masih dengan tampang madesu.

"Entahlah, mereka datang hanya untuk bermain sepertinya." Jawab Kushina tenang, yang disusul bunyi petasan Deidara.

"Yah, tapi gak main petasan juga, kali!" ujar Minato sweatdropped melihat kelasnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat ulah Akatsuki.

"Mungkin, Kazuhiko-san akan repot mengurusi semua ini." Ujar Kushina sambil melirik Miyu yang sedang memijat kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Siang ini, para anggota OSIS berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat, membahas detik-detik menuju UN. Minato memeriksa berkas-berkas siswa tahun ke-tiga alias kelas XII. Awalnya Minato tetap memasang ekspresi <em>super cool,<em> tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti ikan cupang habis dimandiin nenek gayung. Minato melihat berkas anak-anak IPA dan mendapati Akatsuki sebagai anak-anak dengan nilai terrendah. Minato berbelas kasihan pada kawan-kawannya itu. Ia pun, berharap teman-temannya itu bisa lulus dengan prestasi gemilang. Minato terdiam dan memikirkan sebuah rencana. Rencana yang pastinya akan membuat Akatsuki lebih rajin belajar. Entah, apakah keputusannya tepat atau tidak, tapi Minato sudah bertekad membantu kawan-kawannya tercinta (hueeekk) itu. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah rencana Minato? _To be continued_ ya, minna~ *digampar readers*

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Pendek, kan? Maklum, saya udah lama gak nulis fic lagi *alibi*. Berikutnya, Venetta mau ngejelasin tentang karakter Kazuhiko Miyu! Yeeeii! *disambit sendal*<p>

**Kazuhiko Miyu**

Seorang OC yang di_request_ oleh Tita-chan (NHL-chan). Rambutnya hitam panjang, mata crimsonnya menggunakan soft lens tak berwarna, walaupun dadanya sangat datar, dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMA (sehingga sering dikira wanita kantoran). Sifatnya _cool_ dan tenang, bahkan lebih _cool_ daripada Itachi yang seorang Uchiha. Tapi, sangat sensitif kalau dibilang wajahnya lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Orang yang belum mengenalnya, pasti ia dikira berumur 18-21 tahun. Padahal, dia beneran 16 tahun. Suwer, lho! *nunjukkin akta kelahirannya* Dia seorang gadis jenius yang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di umur 12 tahun. Kini, ia bekerja sebagai agen khusus di kepolisian di bawah pengawasan Jiraiya. Dia selalu ngamuk kalau orang salah menerka umurnya, bahkan walau itu bossnya sendiri. Hobinya adalah membaca novel. Dia memiliki sifat yang pandai memanfaatkan orang lain, serta seorang yandere yang terbukti, akhir-akhir ini sering memanfaatkan anggota Akatsuki dengan kejam. Dia tidak segan berbohong, merayu, bahkan membunuh jika itu untuk menyukseskan tugasnya. Dia seorang polisi yang baik (dia selalu mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan sangat baik dan tepat waktu). Sangat loyal terhadap MinaKushi. Faktanya, dia adalah anggota OSIS yang tidak pernah berbicara dalam rapat OSIS. Di balik ketenangannya, ternyata ia mendambakan dunia per-idolan sebagai karirnya. Sangat disayangkan, walaupun paras cantik dan moenya menunjang, dia memiliki suara yang sangat sumbang dan sangat kaku saat menari. Keahlian khususnya adalah menembak, membaca pikiran orang lain (dia memiliki latar belakang pendidikan psikologis), dan menginterogasi orang (mulai dari cara halus, sampai cara kasar yang membuat orang yang diinterogasi babak belur). Akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan MinaKushi cs dan Akatsuki, serta ikut mengambil bagian dalam rencana Minato kali ini.

Yap! Sekian penjelasannya, klo ada yang mau tanya tentang karakter ini, silakan lewat _review_ atau PM~

* * *

><p>Yah, sekarang balasan review bersama teman-teman dari Sunagakure, Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou!<p>

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

Temari: Hahaha. Klo gak gitu, bukan Minato namanya~

Gaara: Udah terjawab kan, di chapter ini?

Kankurou: Arigatou reviewnya~ Tetep ngikutin fic ini ya~ Walaupun, authornya kurang ajar, gak ngeupdate-update!

**hafiza uzumaki**

Temari: Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Kankurou: Terima kasih udah bersabar nungguin author tak beradab yang gak update-update, ini!

Venetta: *jitak Kankurou*

Gaara: Review lagi, ya!

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**

Gaara: Bagus lah, fic ini beruntung.

Temari: Authornya bersyukur banget, tuh! Makasih udah difave, ya~

Kankurou: Nih, akhirnya udah update lagi!

Venetta: Maaf, lama. Tetep ngikutin dan tetep review, ya~

**Siska LS**

Temari: Ini udah~ Maaf lama~

Gaara: Tetep tungguin lanjutannya dan tetep review, ya!

**Lyon Yuan Jia**

Temari: Hontou? Arigatou! *bow*

Gaara: Ahaha, sekarang masih penasaran? *evil smirk*

Kankurou: Tetap setia menunggu, ya~

Venetta: Jangan bosen review~

**iythachienashita**

Gaara: Tenang aja, masih lanjut, kok! Cuman authornya lagi sibuk dan sering gak mood aja~

Venetta: Rencananya mau sampe MinaKushi cs lulus SMA

Temari: Semoga fic ini bisa mengobati kerinduanmu terhadap MinaKushi~

Kankurou: Tetep tungguin dan terus review, ya!

**Blue Flash Tiara**

Gaara: Tebakan anda tepat!

Temari: Tetep tungguin lanjutannya, ya!

Kankurou: Jangan lupa review!

**MasihKecil25**

Temari: Nih, udah! Semoga menikmati, ya!

Gaara: Mohon ampuni author yang lagi stress gara-gara tugas sekolah. *bow*

Kankurou: Maaf menunggu lama. Tetep ikutin kelanjutannya petualangan MinaKushi, ya!

Venetta: Plus, jangan lupa reviewnya!

* * *

><p><em>Thanks<em> banget buat semua yang udah _review_ atau pun cuman _read_! Tanpa kalian, Venetta gak mungkin dapet motivasi untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Bahkan, Venetta udah mulai lupa _ending_ yang udah disiapkan sama Venetta waktu pertama kali nulis fic ini. Mudah-mudahan, fic yang sudah sekian lama gak di_update_ ini, _chapter_ terbarunya sudah lebih baik daripada _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya. Btw, bentar lagi Venetta ulang tahun, lho! Udah pada nyiapin kado belum? *plak* Yah, minimal kadonya _review_ aja! _Review_ adalah kado yang sangat berarti untuk Venetta. _So_, terakhir Venetta mau bilang...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
